EL PECADO DE AMARTE
by demonyc
Summary: Historia alternativa. Candy y Albert se vieron durante muchos años como hermanos, sin embargo con el tiempo algo pasó y Candy se fue alejando de el, pues lo consideraba un coqueto y un mujeriego, Albert por su parte nunca le dio importancia a la lejanía de Candy hasta aquella noche donde algo hizo que su corazón y su mente se confundieran.
1. Chapter 1

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Misuky y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, la historia si es mía y está escrita sin fines de lucro.**

 **28 de Febrero del 2001**

Hanna Logan era una joven diseñadora que desde hacía años soñaba con pertenecer al Grupo Carissi, desde hacía tiempo había tratado de reunirse con la presidenta de la compañía, sin embargo no había tenido suerte, y cuando finalmente logró que le dieran una cita, paso lo del accidente donde perdió a su esposo, ella y su hija Candy de apenas 2 años se habían quedado solas, antes de la muerte de su esposo vivían cómodamente, pero después del fallecimiento de Frederick la situación se torno bastante difícil, así que Hanna se olvido de su sueño de pertenecer al Grupo Carissi y para vivir más o menos bien, busco trabajo en varias empresas y se dedico a diseñar y cocer uniformes empresariales, ahora más que nunca tenía que trabajar muy duro para sacar a su hija adelante.

Un día buscando un bolígrafo se encontró con los bocetos que había diseñado para mostrárselos a la presidenta de Carissi en aquella cita a la que no pudo presentarse, se quedó por un buen rato observándolos con melancolía, hasta que una dulce vocecita llamándola interrumpió sus pensamientos, soltando un enorme suspiro guardo los bocetos y sonriendo orgullosa salió para ver a su hija Candy buscándola afanosamente para mostrarle su pintoresca obra de arte, Hanna no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en la pared del cuarto de juegos un dibujo que tenia forma de todo y de nada, así que poniéndose en cuclillas para estar más o menos a la altura de su pequeña le pregunto en tono amistoso.-

\- ¿Me puedes decir que es esto Candy?

\- Un mestido mamá

\- ¡Vaya! Es verdad, pero cómo no me di cuenta que es un hermoso vestido

\- ¿Te guta mamá?

\- ¡Me encanta! Ya veo que heredaste el talento de mamá ¿eh?

\- Tiiiii.- Grito la chiquilla emocionada

\- Pero, aquí le falta más color.- ofreció Hanna a su pequeña mientras tomaba un par de crayones para comenzar a colorear aquel extraño dibujo, Candy al verla la imito y Hanna sonrió satisfecha.

Luego de jugar un rato con la pequeña Candy, darle de cenar, y por último acostarla, Hanna se retiro a su habitación y mientras se desvestía, la idea de contactar nuevamente al Grupo Carissi comenzó a rondar su cabeza, tal vez era hora de intentarlo nuevamente, quizás en esta ocasión si lograría su tan anhelado sueño, así pasaron algunas semanas y aquella idea no la abandonaba, así que después de meditarlo mucho, finalmente decidió intentar contactar de nuevo al Grupo Carissi, se dedico a terminar con los trabajos que tenía pendientes para enseguida tratar de ponerse en contacto con la empresa, las dos primeras semanas no tuvo suerte, pues el teléfono siempre estaba ocupado.

Una sábado por la mañana William Andrew sentía que se volvería loco por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, su secretaria personal se había enfermado y el teléfono no paraba de sonar, además la diseñadora principal de la empresa había presentado su renuncia ya que había decidido radicar en Paris, en aquellos momentos se estaba lamentando como nunca de haber mandado al joven George a que le comprara algo de ropa a su pequeño hijo Albert, mientras en la casa de Hanna, Candy observaba cómo su madre colgaba el auricular por enésima vez, Hanna decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse de aquella idea, tal vez el destino le estaba queriendo decir algo, y ella se empeñaba en forzar la situación, así que dejó el teléfono en el mueble y se levanto algo decepcionada para ir a preparar la merienda de su pequeña, pero no contaba con que Candy tomaría el viejo teléfono y apretaría el botón de remarcar mientras con voz tierna y juguetona decía.- Meno, meno, meno, holla aquí haba Candy de mamá, ella quiede mucho a Candy, meno, meno, holla, holla, haba Candy.

William Andrew, exasperado observo cómo el teléfono no dejaba de sonar insistentemente, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro hasta que finalmente con hartazgo, levanto el auricular para enseguida decir -

\- Diga

\- Holla, holla, ¿quin haba? Yo mi amo Candy, ¿Tú cómo ti amas?

Por algunos segundos el atractivo hombre no supo qué hacer al escuchar aquella vocecilla infantil, pues apenas y podía comprender lo que decía, mientras del otro lado, Hanna observaba a su hija jugueteando con él teléfono, le parecía de lo más gracioso ver a su pequeña según ella hablando con alguien, cómo la merienda de Candy ya estaba lista, Hanna le quito el auricular y con voz tierna le dijo –

\- Pero que tanta boruca haces hija, ven acá que es hora de tu merienda, te amo tanto mi corazón hermoso.

William se conmovió al escuchar aquella voz que hablaba con tanto cariño, estuvo a punto de colgar, pero algo se lo impidió y de pronto se encontró diciendo con voz fuerte y clara –

\- BUENO, BUENO, CONTESTE POR FAVOR.

Hanna se desconcertó bastante al escuchar una voz desesperada en el auricular, ¿entonces su pequeña si estaba hablando con alguien? Algo temerosa tomó el teléfono pero tratando de sonar lo más serena posible pregunto -

\- ¿Bueno?

William se quedó quieto por algunos segundos, ahora no sabía que decir, estuvo a punto de colgar pero del otro lado escucho decir.-

\- Por favor responda o llamaré a la policía

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya me escucho, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- A ver cálmese por favor, mire lo que pasó fue que el teléfono de mi oficina timbro, así que conteste y del otro lado me estaba hablando una bebé que supongo es su hija.

Hanna se quedó callada al escuchar lo que aquel hombre le dijo, no tenía idea de cómo había hecho Candy para contactarlo, entonces respondio -

\- Pues sí, esa bebé es mi hija, pero dígame una cosa, ¿a donde hablo?

\- Al grupo Carissi.

Hanna sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no sabía cómo pero finalmente su pequeña sin querer la había puesto en contacto con la empresa a la que tanto había insistido, así que sin pensarlo mucho dijo con absoluta seguridad –

\- Me disculpo si le he ocasionado algún inconveniente, pero es una suerte que gracias a que mi pequeña volvió a marcar, finalmente puedo comunicarme a su empresa

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir exactamente?

Por algunos segundos William sólo podía escuchar la agitada respiración de aquella misteriosa mujer, hasta que finalmente su interlocutora pregunto –

\- ¿Me podría comunicar con la señora Elroy Andrew?

\- ¿No le parece que primero debería decirme su nombre?

\- Oh sí, perdón por mi torpeza, mi nombre es Hanna Logan, sabe… yo soy diseñadora y hace tiempo la señora Elroy me dio una cita, pero lamentablemente no pude reunirme con ella

\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo exactamente le dio cita la señora Elroy?

\- Bueno… hace algunos años

\- Ah, entiendo que no está enterada que la señora Elroy hace 1 año que se retiro

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que acaba de escuchar

\- Disculpe… ¿me podría decir con quien me puedo reunir?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Cómo ya le dije, soy diseñadora y me gustaría que vieran mis trabajos

\- ¿Le interesa trabajar en Carissi? – Interrogó William

\- Si, por favor hable con quien quedó en lugar de la señora Elroy y dígale que me dé una cita, le prometo que no se van a arrepentir

\- Está bien, ya que la escucho muy interesada, trataré de hacer un espacio en mi agenda para vernos, mi nombre es William Andrew y soy quien quedo en lugar de la señora Elroy, ahora ¿qué le parece si me deja algún número donde la pueda localizar?

\- Desde luego.

Hanna le dejo sus datos y colgó emocionada, aunque todavía no le daba la cita, escucho a su interlocutor bastante seguro, para ella era ya un hecho que conseguiría entrevistarse con William Andrew

En cuanto colgó, observo a su pequeña que tenía la cara llena de comida pero le sonreía feliz, entonces la tomó en sus brazos y mientras le hacía infinidad de cariños decía –

\- Gracias, gracias mi tesoro, gracias a ti estoy a punto de hacer mi sueño realidad.

Pasaron tres largas semanas sin ninguna novedad, Hanna estaba realmente triste, la euforia de días atrás fue bajando, una noche mientras daba de cenar a Candy, su celular sonó, entonces se apuro a contestar -

\- Hola, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches, ¿hablo al teléfono de Hanna Logan?

\- Si, ¿quién habla?

\- William Andrew, Hanna, me gustaría reunirme con usted mañana temprano, ¿le parece si nos vemos mañana sábado a las 9:00 a.m.?

\- Desde luego, usted dígame donde.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, Hanna estaba que no lo podía creer, finalmente lograría reunirse nada más y nada menos que con el actual presidente de Carissi, ahora tendría que buscar su mejor atuendo pues habían quedado de verse en un hermoso y elegante restaurante del centro de New York.

La mañana siguiente Hanna llego antes de las 9:00 en compañía de su pequeña hija, observo maravillada el hermoso lugar, parecía ser bastante caro, por algunos segundos se pregunto si aquel traje de seda blanco algo pasado de moda que llevaba puesto estaría a la altura del lugar, pero recordó la vez que Frederick le dijo que la mejor presentación para conseguir un buen trabajo, no era tanto la ropa, sino la seguridad con la que hablara, entonces Hanna se dirigió al host para decirle que tenía una cita con el Sr. William Andrew, éste asintiendo, la acompaño hasta la mesa donde había un hombre de aproximadamente unos 36 años, acompañado de un apuesto chiquillo rubio, en cuanto William las vio, discretamente hizo que su hijo Albert dejara de juguetear con su nueva cámara y se levantara para saludar, luego de las respectivas presentaciones, Hanna dijo –

\- Espero que no le importe que haya traído a mi hija

\- De ninguna manera, así que qué esta pequeña traviesa fue quien logró que nos reuniéramos

\- Así parece ser señor Andrew

\- Bien, pues esperó que a usted tampoco le moleste que haya traído a mi hijo Albert, pero no tengo con quien dejarlo

\- ¿Y su esposa? – Interrogo Hanna impulsivamente

\- Mi esposa murió cuando dio a luz a Albert

\- Oh lo siento mucho, no quise ser inoportuna, discúlpeme por favor

\- No se preocupe.- ofreció William con una amable sonrisa

\- Mi papá me trata como si fuera un bebé, muchas veces le he dicho que ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme solo

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes? – interrogo Hanna divertida al escuchar al chiquillo

\- Ocho.- respondió Albert orgulloso

\- Albert, sabes que no me gusta dejarte solo en casa, así que ya compórtate

\- Está bien papá.

Minutos después ordenaron un delicioso desayuno y comenzaron a hablar respecto a los diseños, al principio Candy estaba bastante tranquila, pero luego de un buen rato se comenzó a aburrir y por consiguiente empezó a llorar, entonces Albert con algo de trabajo la cargo y le pregunto a Hanna si podía llevarla al área de juegos, Hanna estaba bastante apenada, William al notar su incomodidad dijo –

\- No se preocupe Hanna, yo entiendo, no sabe lo que tuve que pasar cuando Albert tenía la edad de su hija, deje que Albert la lleve al área de juegos, ahí hay niñeras, le aseguro que va estar bien

\- Muchas gracias señor Andrew, no sabe lo apenada que me siento

\- Ya le dije, no hay problema

\- Siendo así, está bien Albert, lleva a Candy contigo .- Menciono Hanna poniendo a la pequeña en la carriola para que así le resultara más fácil a Albert llevarla.

Después de aquel día la vida de ambas cambio para siempre, Hanna se convirtió en la diseñadora principal de Carissi, y 6 años después contrajo nupcias con William Andrew, la feliz pareja estaba más que satisfecha al ver a su dos pequeños llevarse tan bien, cuando salían de de vacaciones siempre los felicitaban por tener una hermosa familia., a pesar de que Albert era seis años mayor que Candy, le tenía bastante paciencia y congeniaban muy bien.

El par de rubios se procuraban mucho, y tanto Hanna como William observaban orgullosos a sus hijos corretear por los jardines, un día Albert le pidió a su padre que le comprara una cámara fotográfica profesional, William algo sorprendido pregunto –

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres una cámara profesional?

\- Para tomarle muchas fotos a Candy, ¿sabes? cuando sea más grande quiero ser un famoso fotógrafo, pero sobre todo quiero trabajar en la empresa papá, además quien mejor que mi hermana para comenzar a practicar con una hermosa modelo

\- Ahhh, ¿Y Candy quiere ser modelo?

\- Pues yo digo que sí, he escuchado decir a George que una modelo tiene que ser muy hermosa, y Candy lo es papá

\- Es cierto, Candy es una niña muy bella

\- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿me compras la cámara?

\- Ya qué me has dado unos argumentos bastante buenos, le pediré a George que te acompañe para que elijas la que más te gusté

\- Gracias Papá.- Agradeció el apuesto jovencito.

La relación entre Candy y Albert con el tiempo se fortaleció mucho más, pues él rubio la cuidaba mucho en el colegio, la mayoría de las veces sus compañeros de clase se mofaban de él diciéndole que era la niñera de su hermana, pero eso a él no le importaba, pues le gustaba mucho la compañía de Candy, era una niña divertida y bastante ocurrente, además de que Albert aprovechaba los recesos para tomarle fotografías.

 **10 años después.**

Candy estaba tomando una refrescante limonada en la cocina, cuando de pronto escucho algunas carcajadas en la sala, se asomo discretamente y vio a Albert en compañía de tres hermosas chicas, nuevamente el rubio había invitado a sus odiosas amigas a comer, la verdad era que no las soportaba, Albert las invitaba muy seguido a comer o a cenar, además detestaba que siempre la presentara cómo su hermana, en verdad odiaba ver cómo le coqueteaban descaradamente, pero lo que realmente no soportaba era que él la ignorara por estar con ellas, así que cómo siempre salió por la puerta de servicio para ir a su habitación, le chocaba verlo tan contento con ellas, además algunas eran de los más desvergonzadas y se atrevían a acariciar su cabello y en ocasiones hasta su rostro, y el parecía estar de lo más cómodo con ese tipo de situaciones, esa noche luego de que la última de sus amigas se fue, Albert subió a la habitación de Candy y alborotando sus rizos, le pregunto –

\- Hola hermanita, ¿Puedo saber porqué hace tiempo no comes o cenas con nosotros?

Candy alzando algunos bocetos que tenía en el escritorio, lo miro fríamente y respondió –

\- Cómo podrás darte cuenta, estoy ocupada, y me siento algo cansada, así que vete

\- ¡Vaya! veo que nuevamente estás de mal humor, ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?

\- Sí, acabas de invadir mi espacio, no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy tan ocupada, así que largo de aquí

\- ¿Sabías que eres una mocosa demasiado malcriada?

\- Y tú eres… un coqueto descarado

\- Aja, ¿Con que mi hermanita esta celosa eh?

\- Deja de decirme hermanita, sabes perfectamente que me choca, nuestros padres se casarón, pero tú y yo no somos nada .- menciono Candy empujándolo molesta

\- Tienes razón, no somos nada, pero…

Antes de que Albert terminara la frase, Candy lo interrumpió violentamente diciendo .-

\- Sal de mi habitación, y deja de molestarme, tu sola presencia me hace sentir incomoda.

Candy volvió el rostro hacia él diciendo.- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que salgas de mi habitación – menciono está tratando de sacarlo.

Entonces Albert la observo más detenidamente, en verdad estaba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo la notaba dolida, mientras ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro, hasta que pasados unos minutos no supo porqué, pero la sujeto fuertemente por el talle, la acerco a él y le planto un apasionado beso.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Candy se quedo inmóvil, por algunos segundos no supo qué hacer, sólo sentía cómo su corazón latía alocadamente, Albert la había tomado por sorpresa, pero cuando reacciono le dio tremendo bofetón que dejo sorprendido al rubio, pero eso no le impidió gritarle molesta -

\- LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN, ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto? ¿acaso te volviste loco? Eres un maldito pervertido

\- Perdóname yo… no sé qué fue lo que me paso

\- Yo no soy cómo tus amiguitas, nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a tocarme, te odio.

Albert salió más que confundido de la habitación de Candy, realmente estaba furiosa, y tenía toda la razón en estarlo, recargándose en la pared cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz alta, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hanna hasta que la escucho preguntar –

\- ¿Te pasa algo Albert?

\- Ah hola Hanna, no me pasa nada, es sólo que estoy algo cansado

\- Entiendo, hoy tu amiga Eliza se quedo más tarde de lo habitual, parece que le gustas mucho a esa chica, ¿es muy linda no te parece?

\- Si, es bonita, pero es sólo una buena amiga

\- Pues a tu padre le agrada mucho, de hecho ayer me comento que le gustaría que fuera tu pareja para la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa

\- ¿Cuándo es? – interrogo Albert algo avergonzado

\- No me digas que olvidaste que en dos meses se cumplen ya 75 años de la empresa y que tu abuela Elroy vendrá finalmente, ella y tu padre se sentirían muy ofendidos si supieran que lo has olvidado

\- ¡Cielos! Es verdad, lo había olvidado completamente, es que últimamente tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza… ¿quieres que te ayude con lo que falta?

\- No, ya está prácticamente todo listo, es más William ya hasta le tiene pareja a Candy para ese día

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, es un chico bastante agradable y además muy guapo

\- ¡Vaya! ustedes sí que piensan en todo, ¿Y puedo saber quién es el chico que mencionas?

\- Es el hijo de uno de los socios de tu papá, de hecho creó que el día de ayer audiciono para ver si cubre los requisitos para ser la imagen de Carissi, tú mismo le tomaste algunas fotos

\- ¿Te refieres a Terrence Grandchester?

\- Sí, ¿no te parece que hace una linda pareja con Candy?

\- No, para ser honesto me parece que es un idiota arrogante

\- ¡Albert!

\- Perdona Hanna, pero no creo que Terry sea la mejor opción para Candy

\- Pero si sólo es para que sea su pareja de baile, no me digas que estás celoso .- menciono Hanna divertida

\- ¡Claro que no! No tendría porqué

\- Bueno, todos los hermanos celan a sus hermanas pequeñas, no tendría nada de raro que tu hicieras lo mismo con Candy

\- Claro, pero no estoy celoso, disculpa Hanna, estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir

\- Descansa Albert, buenas noches.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se tumbo sobre la cama y haciendo un mohín de molestia pensó .- Que tontería, yo celoso de esa mocosa malcriada, además solo la bese para que se callara, Terry y ella son tal para cual, igual de molestos, a mí que me importa que él sea su pareja.

Mientras en su habitación Candy, se desvestía para tomar una ducha fría, estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho Albert, se había atrevido a profanar sus labios, mientras arrojaba al suelo la última prenda dijo en voz alta – Es un patán, un verdadero pervertido, lo odio con todo mi corazón, jamás le perdonare lo que me hizo, maldito, ya como sus amiguitas son unas ligeras, piensa que yo soy igual, además… además soy su hermana.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante incómodos para ambos, y tanto William como Hanna notaban el ambiente tenso cuando sus hijos se veían a la hora de la comida, evitaban mirarse y apenas y se saludaban, entonces William no aguantando más pregunto.-

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

\- No pasa nada papá, todo está bien, ¿no es cierto hermanita?

\- Así es, todo está bien, es sólo que…

\- Sí, ya sabemos qué desde que entraste a trabajar a M&D (moda y diseño) no te das el tiempo para estar con nosotros, y Albert está ocupadísimo eligiendo quien será la nueva imagen masculina de Grupo Carissi, pero desde hace días Hanna y yo hemos notado que entre ustedes hay un ambiente tenso, así que no vengan con explicaciones tontas, quiero que se vayan a cenar fuera ahora mismo y arreglen como los adultos que son, los malos entendidos que haya entre ustedes ¿queda claro?

\- Pero papá…

\- No quiero peros Albert, obedezcan

\- Está bien, vamos Candy.

La rubia miro a su madre con rostro suplicante, pero Hanna, sonriente le dijo .- Anda hija, creó que es necesario que arreglen sus asuntos, no es bueno que los hermanos estén peleados, a William y a mí no nos gusta verlos disgustados.

Así que sin más, Candy dando un profundo suspiro, se levanto de la silla y siguió a Albert, quien ya se había adelantado un poco para esperarla fuera del auto y ayudarla a subir, gesto que la rubia rechazo abiertamente, Albert aspiro profundo mientras subía al auto y cerraba dando un portazo para luego arrancar.

\- Veo que no tienes la menor intención de que arreglemos las cosas

\- ¿Crees que por abrirme la puerta del carro ya eres el hombre del año?

\- No pienso discutir contigo sobre tonterías

\- Eres un grosero

\- Mira niña, no sé qué es lo que te estés imaginando, pero bájate de tu nube, ¿piensas que porqué te bese ya estoy que muero de amor por ti? No seas ilusa, tengo mujeres por montón, y todas ellas son hermosas modelos, así que te sugiero que dejes de soñar

\- Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué creería yo eso?

\- Porque sé que te gusto .- contesto Albert mientras manejaba

\- Por favor, no me hagas reír, no eres mi tipo

\- ¿Ah no? ¿entonces por qué siempre que llevo a mis amigas te desapareces?

\- Porqué tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que convivir con un montón de mujeres cabezas huecas

\- ¿No será que estás celosa? .- Interrogó el rubio acercando su rostro al de ella, al tiempo que detenía el automóvil frente a un restaurante.

Aunque el corazón de Candy parecía que iba estallar al sentir el aliento de Albert tan cerca, le sostuvo la mirada por ese breve instante, mientras con toda seguridad decía.-

\- Creó que quien sueña eres tú, vamos a cenar.

Mientras eran guiados a una mesa, Albert admiro detenidamente a Candy, llevaba una hermosa blusa negra de gasa que dejaba al descubierto parte de su hombro, y unos jeans blancos ajustados que dejaban ver sus delicadas y bien formadas curvas, además llevaba el cabello sujetado en una alta cola de caballo, sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas de lo normal y tenía la mirada chispeante, de pronto sintió su cuerpo reaccionar, pero afortunadamente el host les indico la mesa y ambos tomaron asiento, Candy notó cómo Albert se paso la mano nervioso por el cabello y pregunto –

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bastante bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No sé, me parece que estás algo incomodo

\- Es sólo que hace mucho calor

\- No me lo parece.- menciono la rubia encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle a la rubia que sabía que le gustaba? Tanto Hanna como William se habían esforzado en que ambos se tratarán como hermanos, y así lo había hecho durante aquellos años, así que tenía que obligarse nuevamente a verla como tal, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? si desde la noche que la beso no podía dejar de pensar en ella cómo mujer, por eso la evitaba, le resultaba imposible no notar su evidente belleza, Candy tenía razón, él era quien realmente estaba soñando con ella.

Mientras veían el menú, una que otra vez sus miradas su cruzaron, el ambiente era en verdad tenso, así que Albert dijo –

\- Es ridículo que estemos así ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? – interrogo la rubia tomando un poco de agua

\- Que hablemos, tenemos que aclarar lo que paso aquella noche

\- Muy bien, soy toda oídos.

Luego de unos minutos, Albert movió en forma negativa la cabeza, definitivamente no iba ser fácil hablar con Candy, ella no parecía nada dispuesta a cooperar para aclarar las cosas, pero tenía que intentar volver a tener una buena relación con ella, así como hacía algunos años atrás, fue entonces que comenzó a decir –

\- Lamento lo ocurrido, no sé por qué lo hice.

Candy no contesto nada, su rostro parecía de pronto haberse congelado, sin embargo Albert pudo percibir en la mirada de ella algo muy parecido al rencor, pero antes de que el rubio dijera nada, ella pregunto –

\- ¿En verdad lo lamentas?

\- Sí, mi intención nunca fue ofenderte y mucho menos querer pasarme de listo, pero esa noche me hiciste enojar mucho, y quise castigarte

\- Así que sólo me besaste para castigarme

\- Sí, esperó que me perdones

\- Bueno, pues siéntete satisfecho, porqué de verdad que fue un castigo para mí

\- Candy, sabes que te quiero como una hermana

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! veo que realmente eres un pervertido

\- Candy por favor no me digas eso, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que vengas a decirme esto, pero sabes que últimamente te has portado bastante grosera conmigo y con mis amigas, te lo merecías y lo sabes perfecto

\- Tienes una manera bastante extraña de disculparte

\- Candy basta por favor, deja de compórtate de manera tan infantil, ya te dije que lo lamento, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

\- Quiero que respetes mi espacio, y por último quiero que comprendas que no me gusta convivir con tus amigas

\- Está bien, pero ¿puedo saber por qué te molestan tanto mis amigas?

\- Porque siento que están invadiendo nuestro espacio familiar, yo también tengo amigos ¿y alguna vez los he llevado?

\- No

\- ¿Y sabes por qué no lo he hecho? Porque considero que es nuestro espacio, es nuestro momento para convivir en familia, no para llevar pretendientes o novias

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de pretendientes? ¿Acaso alguien te está pretendiendo?

\- Eso no importa ahora

\- Claro que importa, así que respóndeme

\- Sí, tengo un pretendiente

\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es alguien de fiar? ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿A qué se dedica?

\- Oye ¿qué te pasa? deja de actuar como si te importara

\- Si me importa, tengo que protegerte

\- Deja de actuar como un hermano celoso

\- Responde a mi pregunta Candy

\- Está bien, se llama Archivald Cornwell, desde luego que es de fiar, puesto que es mi jefe, y además es de muy buena familia, ¿satisfecho?

\- No del todo, me gustaría hablar con él y preguntarle que intenciones tiene contigo

\- ¿No te parece que te estás metiendo en lo que no te importa? Eso lo tendría que ver yo con mi madre directamente, y quizá por respeto y agradecimiento con tu padre, pero no contigo

\- Entiendo que por no llevar la misma sangre consideres que no tenga derecho a opinar, pero aunque no te guste, somos familia, y tengo que velar por ti

\- Pues no quiero que lo hagas, no sé si habrás notado que hace tiempo no soy una niña, y sé cuidarme sola.

Mientras Candy daba un sorbo a su copa con agua, Albert pensativo volvió su rostro hacia las farolas que iluminaban el jardín del pequeño restaurante, el hecho de que Candy le hubiera dicho que tenía un pretendiente en el trabajo, lo hizo sentir molesto, de pronto unas tibias manos taparon sus ojos y una voz sensual le susurro al oído –

\- Adivina quién soy.

Candy apretó los labios al ver a la exuberante peliroja que estaba tapando los ojos de él, entonces observo a Albert quitar las manos de la chica y decir sorprendido –

\- ¡Eliza! Pero que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí

\- Lo mismo digo querido, pero no vengo sola, mira te presento a mi hermano., Daniel el es Albert

\- Que tal, mucho gusto

\- Igualmente Daniel, es un gusto conocerte

\- ¿Apenas llegaron?

\- Sí, quise invitar a Daniel a cenar para darle la bienvenida, acaba de llegar de París

\- Pues muy bien pensado Eliza, ¿por qué no nos acompañan a cenar?

\- Nosotros encantados ¿verdad Daniel?

\- No nos gustaría incomodar, tal vez tu amigo está en una cita romántica con esta hermosa dama .- menciono el apuesto joven observando detenidamente a Candy mientras le sonreía amable.

Candy agradeció la atención del atractivo moreno y con una sonrisa más que coqueta dijo –

\- De ninguna manera incomodan, Albert y yo no podemos tener una cita romántica ya que somos hermanos, bueno, así nos vemos ya que nuestros padres están casados, así que adelante.

Albert la miro confundido, Candy nunca se había mostrado tan coqueta con alguien, ¿Qué pretendía al actuar así delante del hermano de Eliza? Ahora se arrepentía de haberlos invitado a compartir con ellos la mesa, pues observo como Daniel no dudo en sentarse junto a la rubia y comenzar a hacerle conversación, Eliza por su parte se deshacía en atenciones para con Albert, pero la atención y los ojos de él estaba fijos en Candy, hacia apenas unos minutos se le veía tensa y molesta, pero ahora se le veía bastante contenta, pues sonreía como nunca la había visto, parecía estar bastante cómoda y contenta conversando con el moreno, estaba tan concentrado viendo a la pareja charlar que apenas y escucho a Eliza decir –

\- Mi hermano tiene poco tiempo modelando, ¿podrías hacerle algunas audiciones y ayudarlo a entrar al grupo Carissi? Quizá hasta pueda ser la nueva imagen del grupo

\- Sí, claro puedes ordenar lo que quieras

\- ¿Lo que quiera de qué? – interrogo Eliza molesta

\- Me preguntaste sobre el menú ¿no es así?

\- ¿Qué te pasa Albert? nunca te había visto tan distraído, yo no dije nada de cena, te comentaba que mi hermano es modelo y que le interesa ser parte de Carissi

\- Discúlpame Eliza, no quise ser grosero, ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos de una vez?

\- Me parece una excelente idea – respondió Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de ordenar la cena y algunos aperitivos, Albert dirigió su mirada hacia Daniel y dijo –

\- Así que te dedicas al modelaje y te gustaría formar parte de Carissi

\- Así es, tengo poco tiempo modelando, pero creo que soy bueno

\- Eso lo decido yo en las audiciones, ven a verme mañana temprano para hacerte una prueba y ya veremos

\- Seguro que sí Albert, ¿te parece bien a las ocho?

\- Sí, pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones, soy bastante exigente y la verdad es que no me gusta trabajar con novatos, lo hago por qué Eliza me lo pide

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Albert, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

\- Estoy segura de que lo harás increíble Daniel

\- Por favor dime Neal, todos mis amigos cercanos así me llaman

\- Está bien Neal, y si no logras pasar las audiciones en Carissi, puedes venir a M&D seguro que mi jefe no dudara en contratarte - menciono Candy emocionada

\- ¿Trabajas en D&M?

\- Así es Neal, y aunque obviamente no sé compara con Carissi, te aseguro que es su mayor competencia

\- ¡Vaya! Que interesante, ¿Y en qué departamento estás?

\- En diseño, pero le puedo pedir al jefe de fotografía que te haga una audición, es bastante bueno, te lo aseguro

\- Entonces rogare para que a tu hermano no le guste mi trabajo – respondió Neal posando su mano sobre la de Candy.

Albert no pudo evitar apretar los puños molesto al ver como Neal coqueteaba abiertamente con Candy, pero lo que más lo enfureció fue que ella al parecer estaba disfrutando de aquella coquetería, así que se forzó a sonreír para luego decir –

\- Candy, ven conmigo un momento por favor

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Al jardín, se me olvido comentarte algo

\- Puedes decírmelo aquí

\- Es personal, por favor ven – demando Albert tajante

\- Está bien, no tardamos.

Caminaron tranquilos y en silencio antes de llegar al jardín, pero ya estando fuera Albert en tono enérgico pregunto –

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

\- No sé a qué te refieres, solo soy amable con el hermano de Eliza, me cae bastante bien, es muy agradable, nada que ver con la pesada de su hermana

\- ¿Y ser amable implica que dejes que ese imbécil te tome de la mano?

\- Si me trajiste aquí para regañarme mejor me voy

\- Candy por favor…

\- Déjame en paz, vinimos a aclarar lo de la otra noche, ya me pediste disculpas, y yo las acepte, Neal me ha caído bastante bien, así que no molestes.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. EL PECADO DE AMARTE CAP 3

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Albert se quedo de una pieza al ver como ella regresaba de nuevo al restaurante, luego de unos segundos la alcanzo y tomándola del brazo le dijo en tono serio –

\- Quiero que te comportes, así que deja de estar coqueteando con ese estúpido

\- Ya te dije que sólo estoy siendo amable con él, así que suéltame

\- Está bien Candy, pero te lo advierto...

\- Tú a mi no me adviertes nada.- menciono la rubia zafándose de Albert.

Para calmarse un poco, Albert fue directo a la barra y pidió un whisky que bebió con apuro para enseguida regresar a la mesa donde Eliza pregunto desesperada.-

\- Querido, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Tuve que hacer algunas llamadas, pero ya estoy aquí no te preocupes, por cierto ¿Dónde están Candy y tu hermano?

\- Veo que esta noche verdaderamente estás bastante distraído, hace apenas unos cinco minutos que comenzaron a tocar jazz y mi hermano invito a Candy a bailar, ¿sabes? me parece que se gustan

\- No digas tonterías

\- ¡Albert! no tendría nada de malo, mi hermano es bastante guapo y un excelente partido

\- Mejor vamos a bailar Eliza

\- Está bien vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña pista, Albert notó cómo Neal sujetaba suavemente la cintura de Candy, mientras ambos conversaban bastante animados, trato de concentrarse en la música y en bailar con Eliza, sin embargo sentía como la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes cada que volvía el rostro y se topaba con Candy y Neal, de pronto los ojos de ella se toparon con los de él y esté la reto con ellos, pero Candy quería castigarlo, quería vengarse de lo que le había hecho, además estaba disfrutando bastante la compañía de Neal, así que sin pensarlo se recargo en el hombro del apuesto joven, eso fue más de lo que Albert estaba dispuesto a soportar, así que sin más jaló a Candy suavemente a su lado y tomándola por la cintura comenzó a bailar con ella dejando a Eliza y a Neal parados sin saber qué hacer, pero mostrando una amplia sonrisa dijo –

\- Creo que es hora de que cambiemos de pareja por un rato ¿no les parece?

\- Sí, creo que es una excelente idea, ven aquí hermanita, hace mucho que no bailamos – menciono Neal.

Candy confundida lo observo, al sentir la cercanía de Albert su corazón comenzó a latir de manera irregular, más que un hermano celoso, Albert se estaba comportando como un hombre celoso tratando de marcar su territorio, sentía como la apretaba suavemente a su cuerpo tratando de ajustarla a él, estaba tan confundida por su manera de actuar que hasta creyó escucharlo decir .- eres mía, solamente mía.

Entonces pregunto con voz temblorosa .- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- No he dicho nada

\- Albert… ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera?

\- Yo no estoy actuando de ninguna manera, simplemente quise bailar contigo, ya que la única vez que lo hicimos fue cuando me gradué de la universidad ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

Siguieron bailando sólo por algunos instantes, pues Candy de pronto se sintió mareada y le pidió a Albert irse a sentar, no sabía por qué, pero su cercanía la ponía bastante nerviosa, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sentía las piernas tan pesadas como el plomo, mientras que él no dejaba de observarla, era como si quisiera entrar en sus pensamientos, afortunadamente no estuvieron mucho tiempo solos ya que Eliza y Neal también habían decidido dejar la pista de baile para unírseles, la peliroja se veía bastante molesta y dispuesta a reclamar al rubio por su comportamiento, pero Neal en voz baja le dijo que no fuera a hacer una escena y que lo mejor sería retirarse, a lo que Eliza accedió no de muy buena gana.

\- Candy fue un placer conocerte, espero que esta no sea la única ocasión en que nos veamos

\- Desde luego Neal, me encantará volver a verte

\- Hasta luego Albert, Candy nos vemos luego .- Se despidió Eliza fríamente.

Cuando Eliza y Neal se alejaron lo suficiente, Albert le pregunto si quería tomar alguna copa, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que prefería irse a descansar, entonces Albert pidió la cuenta, luego de unos minutos entraron al coche y antes de arrancar Albert pregunto –

\- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

\- No

\- ¿Entonces por qué tan seria? Creí que ya habíamos aclarado y solucionado lo de la otra noche

\- Es sólo que… desde hace un rato has estado bastante extraño, casi no te reconocí, primero te comportaste como el típico hermano celoso queriendo saber todo acerca de Archie, luego parecías molesto por haberme portado amable con Neal, ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Sólo me preocupo por ti, no tienes la menor idea de cómo son los hombres, y menos los que se dedican al modelaje, son todos unos mujeriegos

\- Seguro que sabes mucho de eso, ¿pero sabes? no todos los hombres son como tú, además creo que Neal solo quería ser amable conmigo, así que deja de preocuparte que yo sé cuidarme sola

\- Está bien, pero prométeme que si ocupas algo no dudaras en pedirme ayuda, quiero que volvamos a ser los buenos amigos que éramos antes

\- Yo también quiero que volvamos a llevarnos bien

\- Entonces desde hoy iniciamos nuevamente con nuestra amistad, ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato? .- Interrogó el rubio mientras observaba su reloj.- Todavía es temprano para regresar

\- Está bien, vamos.

Mientras caminaban bajo las farolas de Battery Park, Candy no pudo evitar un pequeño bostezo, a lo que Albert sonriendo dijo–

\- No me digas que ya tienes sueño

\- Un poco, he tenido bastante trabajo, estamos por estrenar la nueva temporada

\- Sí, nosotros también estamos algo presionados, claro no igual que tú, según me dijo Hanna eres la diseñadora principal en M&D, no cabe duda que heredaste el talento de tu madre

\- Bueno, todavía me falta para igualar el talento de mi madre, ella sí que es una verdadera artista, ¿pero y tú porqué estarías presionado?

\- Por qué tengo que tener a más tardar en dos días la nueva imagen masculina que nos va a representar

\- Es verdad, ¿Y quién será la nueva imagen femenina?

\- Susana Marlow, de hecho la noche que…

\- Anda dilo, no te quedes callado

\- Está bien, la noche que tuvimos aquel incidente ella estaba ahí, estábamos festejando que finalmente acepto firmar para nuestra compañía

\- Pues felicidades.- respondió la rubia en tono seco.- Veo que sabes elegir bastante bien, tengo que admitir que es una verdadera belleza

\- No tanto cómo la belleza que conocí hasta hace unos días.

Candy se puso seria al escuchar a Albert, sintió cómo una punzada de celos atravesaba su corazón, pero de inmediato sonriendo pregunto –

\- ¿La conozco?

\- Tal vez

\- Veo que nunca pierdes el tiempo, apenas y se te presenta la oportunidad y no la dejas pasar para emplear tus dotes de Don Juan. – respondió haciendo un mohín de disgusto que no paso desapercibido para Albert.

\- Todavía no la conquisto

\- ¿Qué te lo impide?

\- Todo y nada, me tiene bastante confundido

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, es cómo un enigma, parece que le gusto, pero cuando trato de acercarme siento que pone una barrera ¿Crees que debería intentarlo? Interrogo esté acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella mientras acariciaba sensualmente su labio inferior.

Candy no podía articular palabra alguna, todo parecía haberse detenido, sentir el pulgar de Albert acariciando sus labios de esa manera, la hizo estremecer, pero tratando de controlarse se separo de él y adelantándose un poco respondió –

\- No lo sé, ¿De hecho no tengo idea de por qué me estás preguntando esto?

\- Se me ocurrió que quizá podrías darme algún consejo

\- Pues no, no tengo nada que aconsejarte, además es ridículo que me estés preguntando esté tipo de cosas, cuando es bien sabido que has tenido infinidad de novias, me parece tonto que me estés pidiendo consejos para conquistar a alguien

\- Es que ella es especial, creó que acabo de darme cuenta que me gusta más de lo que debería.

Que Albert le estuviera confesando sus sentimientos por otra mujer, la estaba haciendo sentir molesta, no sabía por qué el rubio de pronto le estaba contando cómo se sentía, tal vez volver a ser tan cercanos no había sido la mejor idea, Candy se detuvo un momento a observar el agua que reflejaba la hermosa luna, de pronto Albert se recargo en la baranda para quedar justo frente a ella, la miraba de una manera tan insistente que está comenzó a sentirse incomoda, el ambiente entre ellos nuevamente se puso tenso, pero para fortuna de Candy Albert dijo –

\- Espera un momento aquí, enseguida regreso

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Se me olvido algo en el auto, pero no tardo.

Candy lo observo alejarse, siempre le había parecido un hombre exageradamente bien parecido y con un estilo único, a pesar de vestir tan desenfadadamente, llevar el cabello sujetado en una media cola, y usar un pequeño brillante en la oreja, su personalidad era capaz de derretir hasta un tempano de hielo, cerró los ojos para repasar nuevamente esa imagen.

Luego de unos minutos Albert regreso con su cámara, pero la rubia estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, pues al parecer no había notado su presencia, por un breve momento Albert tuvo la intención de abrazarla por detrás, pero en vez de eso le tomo una fotografía, ella al escuchar el click de la cámara abrió los ojos sorprendida y Albert dijo –

\- Ya estoy de vuelta, ¿se puede saber que estabas pensando? Parecías estar bastante concentrada.

Candy sintió la cara arder al solo imaginar que Albert pudiera descubrir sus pensamientos, sin embargo con una leve sonrisa respondió -

\- Estaba pensando en todo el trabajo que me espera mañana, pero dime, ¿por qué has tomado una foto sin mi consentimiento?

\- Perdona, es que los fotógrafos somos así, recuerda que capturamos los mejores momentos, y me gusto la pose que tenías, pero ya deja de pensar tanto en el trabajo y mejor relajémonos un rato

\- ¿Y qué sugieres?

\- Que nos tomemos algunas fotos – Menciono Albert con una amplia sonrisa mientras le mostraba su vieja cámara

\- Eso es trabajo

\- No necesariamente, recuerda cómo nos divertíamos antes

\- Es verdad.- ofreció la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica

\- ¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿aceptas? es más hasta te voy a prestar mi preciada cámara, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no dejo que nadie más que yo la toque

\- Está bien, pero me vas a regalar las fotografías que yo tome, no te vayas a burlar, sabes que no soy una profesional

\- Trato hecho.

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, nuevamente se divertían, mientras Albert le enseñaba algunos trucos para qué las fotos se vieran lo más natural posible, Candy de pronto se soltó el cabello, se quito los zapatos y comenzó a posar con bastante coquetería, el rubio estaba más que fascinado al verla tan hermosa y coqueta, de pronto una voz conocida para ambos los interrumpió.-

\- Pero mira nada más a quienes tenemos aquí Archie, al brillante y reconocido fotógrafo de Carissi, Albert Andrew, y a nuestra hermosa y talentosa diseñadora, así que trabajando para el enemigo ¿eh Candy?

\- ¡Stear! Pero qué gusto verte

\- Lo mismo digo Albert, mira te presento a mi hermano

\- Hola mucho gusto, Archivald Cornwell.- Saludo el apuesto y elegante joven forzándose a sonreír

\- Mucho gusto.

Albert notó cómo la mirada de Archie se volvió hacia Candy con cierto reclamo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente observo la reacción de la rubia, era obvio que estaba algo nerviosa, sin embargo no entendía porque, según ella Archie sólo era su jefe y su pretendiente, además no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero para Albert resulto más que evidente que al joven jefe de Candy no le había gustado para nada la idea de encontrarla con él, de pronto se escucho a Candy decir -

\- Hola Stear, hola Archie, ¡Pero qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí!

\- En verdad que es una sorpresa, jamás imagine que te encontraría a estas horas de la noche tan bien acompañada – menciono el apuesto joven en tono dolido

\- ¡Hey! Archie tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Albert y Candy sólo son buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto Candy?

Antes de que Candy respondiera, Albert dijo .– En realidad te equivocas Stear, Candy y yo somos mucho más que buenos amigos.- ofreció el rubio posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

\- Oh ¿en serio?

Candy estaba sin poder moverse ni articular palabra, la respuesta de Albert para con sus amigos fue de lo más elocuente, luego de algunos segundos de incomodo silencio Albert finalmente dijo -

\- Esta preciosa rubia y yo somos hermanos.

Archie se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquello, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Candy nunca le menciono que tuviera un hermano, además ¿Por qué trabajar en M&D pudiendo trabajar en la empresa de su familia? Todo aquello era bastante extraño, y no pensaba quedarse con la duda, así que pregunto –

\- Candy, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano y que pertenecías a la familia Andrew?

\- Bueno, en realidad Albert y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, nuestros padres están casados, pero nada más

\- Entiendo, pero me hubiera gustado que tuvieras las confianza de contármelo

\- Bueno no me pareció que fuera algo que tuviera que contarte, además no es algo que tenga la menor importancia para mi

\- Disculpa, pero es que te aprecio tanto que me gustaría saber todo de ti.

Albert carraspeo un poco incomodo, para enseguida decir –

\- Creo que ya es hora de regresar, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto que el tiempo se nos fue volando, además es hora de que descanses Candy

\- ¿Estás muy cansada gatita?

\- Un poco Archie, y la verdad es que si me gustaría ya irme a descansar

\- Es una lástima, nos hubiera gustado que nos acompañaran a tomar una copa – menciono Stear

\- Bueno ya será en otra ocasión Stear

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Desde luego

\- Espero que no lo olvides Candy, y si lo haces yo mismo me encargaré de recordártelo, ¿Lo ves Archie? Te dije que no hicieras trabajar tanto a Candy, pero con tal de mantenerla a tu lado la haces trabajar hasta tarde, realmente eres un desconsiderado

\- Archie no tiene la culpa Stear, sabes que soy adicta al trabajo

\- Bueno es hora de irnos Candy, fue un gusto volver a verte Stear, mucho gusto en conocerte Archie, quizá en otra ocasión podamos reunirnos los cuatro, buenas noches.

\- Hasta mañana chicos

\- Hasta mañana Candy.

Pero antes de que Candy diera paso, Albert la rodeo de la cintura para enseguida emprender el camino de regreso, tanto Archie cómo Stear los observaron irse algo extrañados, cuando los perdieron de vista Archie le pregunto a Stear –

\- ¿Por qué Candy no nos habrá dicho que tenía un hermanastro?

\- Bueno ella dijo que no lo consideraba algo importante, vamos Archie, no me digas que estás celoso de Albert

\- Desde luego que no, es sólo que el comportamiento de él para con Candy es bastante extraño

\- Creó que tu amor por Candy te hace ver cosas que no son, mejor vamos por un trago

\- Tienes razón ahora más que nunca lo necesito.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. EL PECADO DE AMARTE CAP 4

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Stear nunca había visto a su hermano beber tanto, si bien era cierto que de vez en cuando para olvidarse un poco del trabajo salían a tomar algo, esa ocasión Archie se estaba sobrepasando, Stear lo notaba especialmente callado y pensativo, cuando ya iba sobre la cuarta copa, el joven pelinegro se la arrebato y con disgusto le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- No me gusta el hermano de Candy

\- Entonces si estas celoso de Albert

\- Sí, estoy que muero de celos, ¿acaso no viste cómo la tomo por la cintura para llevársela?

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de su hermano?

\- NO ES SU HERMANO, ES SU HERMANASTRO

\- Shhh baja la voz, no hay necesidad de que grites

\- Es que no soporto verla con otro hombre que no sea yo

\- ¡Vaya! antes no me has caído a golpes por ser su amigo

\- Contigo es diferente Stear, no sé si me vayas a entender, pero algo me dice que ese hombre va alejar a Candy de mi

\- No digas tonterías, será mejor que nos vayamos, creo que has bebido demasiado

\- Tal vez, pero te prometo Stear que desde mañana me esforzare mucho más para conquistar a Candy

\- Así está mejor hermano.

Mientras tanto, Albert manejaba rumbo a la residencia, y de vez en cuando observaba a Candy, su expresión era bastante seria, ya no sonreía cómo cuando le estaba tomando las fotos, ahora más bien se le veía preocupada, así que tratando de aligerar el ambiente comentó –

\- Ha sido una noche de muchas emociones ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, creó que hoy ha pasado de todo, por cierto no sabía que Stear y tú se conocían

\- Hace algunos años nos conocimos en la escuela de fotografía

\- Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado

\- Es un chico muy simpático e inteligente, supongo que él es fotógrafo principal de M&D

\- Así es, desde que entré a trabajar, no sabes cómo ha insistido en que sea una de las modelos principales

\- ¿Y lo has considerado alguna vez?

\- No, tú mejor que nadie sabes que el modelaje no me interesa en lo más mínimo

\- Es verdad, no sé porqué pensé que de pronto te podría interesar esa carrera, por cierto veo que te llevas bastante bien con tu jefe

\- Así es, tenemos una excelente relación

\- Me lo imaginé desde el momento en qué él que te llamo gatita y bueno, tú lo tuteaste

\- Bueno… me dice así por el color de mis ojos, y desde que me contrato me pidió que nos tuteáramos ya que tenemos casi la misma edad – ofreció la rubia apenada

\- Sí claro.- respondió el rubio un poco sarcástico.

Finalmente llegaron, pero antes de salir del auto, Albert volvió el rostro hacia Candy y en tono suave le dijo -

\- ¿Sabes Candy? me siento celoso.

El rostro de ella se torno confuso por lo que Albert acababa de decir, pero antes de que preguntara nada el dijo -

\- No me malinterpretes por favor, lo que realmente quise decir es que me enoja no haber sido yo quien te dijera gatita por primera vez, pero es que desde que nos conocimos, toda tu me pareciste hermosa, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, los hoyuelos en tus mejillas cuando sonríes y hasta ese cabello aleonado que tienes, ¿Aún recuerdas que siempre te decía que me parecías una niña preciosa?

\- Sí, fuiste el primer chico en decirme que te parecía bonita .- respondió ella sintiendo arder sus mejillas

\- Candy… ¿Te parece si de ahora en adelante te digo pequeña?

\- ¿Te parece que soy pequeña?

\- No, hace tiempo me di cuenta de que te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero para mí eres como una muñeca de porcelana, pequeña, elegante y delicada, ¿Me permitirías llamarte así de vez en cuando?

\- Está bien, me agrada cómo suena

\- Bien es hora de entrar a casa.- menciono el rubio bajando del auto para enseguida abrir caballerosamente la puerta del auto y ayudar a Candy a salir, cómo ya era algo tarde, sus padres y la servidumbre se habían retirado a descansar, así que Albert la acompaño hasta su habitación y amigable pregunto –

\- ¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana?

\- La verdad es que no sé a qué hora vaya a salir, recuerda que tengo mucho trabajo por la nueva temporada, además si mal no recuerdo tú también vas a estar bastante ocupado

\- Entonces te llamo para invitarte a comer, ¿no me dirás que ni siquiera sales a comer o sí?

\- Está bien, hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana pequeña.- ofreció Albert guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de esa breve despedida, Candy cerró la puerta de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo para que Albert no se percatara del sonrojo que le ocasiono aquel simple gesto, se recargo en la puerta por algunos segundos para tratar de tranquilizarse, cuando se sintió más repuesta, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa donde había una jarra con agua y se sirvió un poco, no comprendía que le estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando recordó la excursión de hacía dos años donde Albert y ella se perdieron por media hora, él por estar ensimismado tomando fotografías del paisaje, y ella por andar recogiendo algunas piñas que yacían debajo de los enormes y verdes pinos, cada uno estaba tan distraído que no se percataron cuando la noche cayó, pero curiosamente ella no sintió miedo ya que Albert estaba a su lado para protegerla, un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cuando Albert gentilmente la cobijo bajo sus brazos mientras emprendían el camino de regreso para reunirse de nuevo con el grupo en el que iban, en aquel momento cuando el rubio la abrazo ella no se sentía para nada nerviosa, sino todo lo contrario, a su lado solo podía sentirse confiada y segura, pero ahora el recordar aquel tibio abrazo la hizo estremecer, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el celular que no dejaba de sonar, se sorprendió al ver que era Archie, por algunos segundos la idea de no contestar paso por su mente ya que era algo tarde, sin embargo Archie parecía dispuesto a no darse por vencido, así que tomando el teléfono y fingiendo una voz algo somnolienta contesto –

\- Ajum ¿Bueno?

\- Hola Candy, soy Archie, ¿estabas dormida?

\- Sí, estoy algo cansada, pero dime, ¿pasa algo Archie?

\- Candy… no quiero que estés cerca de tu hermano.- menciono Archie con la voz algo extraña

\- ¿Qué? Archie ¿pero que te pasa? ¿acaso estas ebrio?

\- Sí, un poco, pero creo que estoy más ebrio de celos que de otra cosa

\- ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana que estés en tus cinco sentidos?

\- ¿Es que no vez las intenciones que él tiene contigo?

\- Archie por favor, Albert es mi hermano

\- NO, es tu hermanastro, ningún lazo de sangre los une, el no te ve como a su hermana, créeme

\- Voy a colgar, nos vemos mañana.

Algo confusa saco del cajón un viejo álbum donde había varias fotografías donde estaban todos como una verdadera familia, pero hubo una que llamo especialmente su atención, ahí estaban ella y Albert abrazados junto a un hermoso escenario que simulaba una cabaña con una ardiente chimenea y el la miraba con ojos de enamorado, dando un enorme suspiro la tomo y observándola con detenimiento recordó la dedicatoria que tenía en la parte trasera y volvió a leerla .- Para la mujer más hermosa del mundo, gracias por haberme ayudado con este trabajo, con cariño Albert.

Cierto, en aquella ocasión habían quedado en salir a comer, sólo que Albert estaba bastante retrasado ya qué la agencia le había mandado un par de modelos inexpertos que tenían que fingir estar enamorados en una hermosa cabaña, sólo que estaban bastante nerviosos y aparte cada uno quería lucir más que otro, así que llevaban horas intentándolo pero al parecer ninguno entendía el concepto o mejor dicho no querían entenderlo, así que en cuanto Albert vio llegar a Candy, la llamo a su lado y le explico la situación y le pidió su ayuda, aunque ella lo dudo un poco, él con ojos suplicantes le volvió a insistir, el verlo tan estresado y harto la conmovió y acepto de buena gana, así que Albert le pidió a su asistente que tomara algunas fotos de él y Candy, además les indico con bastante seriedad a los modelos que pusieran mucha atención en como deberían de trabajar, en que era lo que él quería de ellos, como deberían de verse, Candy se sintió muy orgullosa de Albert en aquel momento, se notaba la pasión que sentía por su trabajo, y lo profesional que era, sonrió melancólica ante aquel hermoso recuerdo, ¿Por qué ahora las cosas no fluían cómo antes? Aquella vez no se sintió para nada nerviosa, y realmente ambos se miraban como un par de enamorados, tal vez si ella hubiera sido una modelo profesional aquella mirada la entendería, y por parte de Albert mucho más, ya que él era muy estricto en su trabajo, y si tenía que fingir una mirada de amor para explicarle a los modelos, lo hacía y punto, ¿pero ella?

Guardo nuevamente la foto en el álbum y lo volvió a meter a su cajón, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, así que se apuro a ponerse el pijama para irse a la cama, de inmediato se quedo profundamente dormida, a la mañana siguiente Albert muy temprano se encontraba terminando de desayunar, pero le pareció extraño no ver a Candy tomando su desayuno mientras al mismo tiempo preparaba su termo con café, al rubio le gustaba observarla haciendo tan dedicadamente esa simple tarea, así que curioso le pregunto a Dorothy –

\- ¿Candy ya se fue?

\- No joven, sigue dormida

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si

\- ¿No sabes si se siente mal?

\- No, ¿quiere que vaya a ver?

\- Descuida yo voy.

Con paso apurado y firme subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, tocó en tres ocasiones, pero al no obtener respuesta se preocupo un poco y decidió pasar, se quedo paralizado al verla dormir tan plácidamente en aquel diminuto negligé que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, no pudo evitar tragar en seco al ver aquella tentadora imagen de Candy, tenía el cabello revuelto y parte de sus pechos y de sus muslos se asomaban coquetos, sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos, toda ella realmente era una tentación, aquella imagen comenzó a alborotar sus más primitivos instintos, estaba embelesado observándola cuando de repente Candy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Albert y de su pequeña pijama, trato de cubrirse de inmediato con la sábana pero estaba en el suelo, así que sólo atino a decir con nerviosismo –

\- No te quedes parado ahí como un tonto, sal de mi habitación

\- Yo, yo, yo sólo te deseo, no bueno, quiero decir, deseo cubrirte per, permíteme por favor

\- Dios mío, te digo que salgas de mi habitación ya.

Como pudo Albert, se dirigió al closet y saco una pequeña frazada para dársela a Candy, esta la tomo con premura y se cubrió totalmente, no sabía que decir, estaba tan avergonzada, que no sabía qué hacer, y para colmo escucho la voz de su madre afuera preguntar –

\- Candy buenos días, cariño ¿puedo pasar?

Horrorizada observo a Albert y se cubrió el rostro, de pronto se encontró diciendo en voz baja .- Escóndete en el closet, rápido.

Albert estaba tan sorprendido que no atinaba a moverse, hasta que Candy tomando valor bajo de la cama y lo empujo dentro del closet diciendo .- Que estas esperando idiota, mueeeeevete.

Cuando Albert estuvo dentro del closet, Candy tomo su bata y poniéndosela embozo la mejor de las sonrisas para abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a su madre quien sorprendida dijo.-

\- Pero Candy, ¿Cómo es posible que te encuentre así?

\- ¿Así cómo mamá? .- interrogo la rubia nerviosa

\- Es tardísimo, ¿hoy no iras a trabajar? Quedamos que te llevaría, ¡cielos! tus mejillas están tan rojas que tu cara parece un tomate, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? .- menciono Hanna tocando la frente de Candy

\- No mamá, lo que pasa es que tengo algo de calor, pero que tonta, olvide por completo que hoy me dejarías en el trabajo, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida, es que me dormí bastante tarde, tengo que darme prisa, ahora mismo avisare a mi jefe, no te preocupes mamá, le diré al chófer que me lleve

\- Hija te diría que te esperó pero sabes que hoy en especial tengo bastante trabajo

\- Si mamá, no te preocupes, ahora si no te importa, me voy a dar una ducha rápido

\- Desde luego hija, te quiero mucho, nos vemos más tarde.

En cuanto Hanna se fue, Candy se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, estaba tan aturdida por todo lo que había pasado que se olvido por completo de que Albert estaba en el closet, sólo que no contaba con que esté había abierto un poco el closet ya que moría de calor, y casi le da un infarto al ver a la rubia desvestirse frente a sus ojos, aunque fueron segundos, jamás olvidaría aquella imagen.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus lindos comentarios, son el mejor aliciente para que vuelva a escribir, cómo siempre tomaré en cuenta cada una de sus opiniones, así que siéntanse libres de pedir hacia donde quieren que se dirija la historia que yo trataré de complacerlas.

Saludos.


	5. EL PECADO DE AMARTE CAP 5

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Albert al darse cuenta de que la rubia al parecer se había olvidado de él, salió de inmediato de la habitación y se dirigió apurado a su auto para ir a la empresa, su corazón latía desbocado y tenía las manos sudorosas, iba manejando a toda velocidad, era como si quisiera huir de ahí, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, no supo ni como llego, lo que había visto aquella mañana lo había dejado bastante inquieto, no podía quitarse de la mente la sensual imagen de Candy, en cuanto llegó se dirigió a su estudio y cerro con llave, sin pensarlo se tumbo en el enorme sofá mientras con desesperación se frotaba el rostro, un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, ahora le quedaba más que claro de que el amor que sentía por Candy no era para nada de hermanos, la quería y la deseaba como mujer, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando George en compañía de Spencer entraron, el pelinegro molesto le dijo .-

\- Así que aquí estabas, ¿Se puede saber porqué te encerraste? Spencer lleva casi una hora tratando de localizarte, no estás en la oficina, no respondes tu teléfono, y hay mucho trabajo por hacer, ¿si sabes que son más de las nueve de la mañana verdad?

\- George por favor…

\- Por favor nada, la agencia nos mando alrededor de 15 modelos que aspiran a ser la nueva imagen de Carissi, además un tal Daniel Leagan te está esperando aquí desde antes de las ocho, dice qué lo citaste el día de ayer, y tu aquí tan cómodo descansando, creí que eras más profesional

\- Y los soy George, pero créeme que hoy no me siento tan concentrado como debería, tal vez deberíamos de posponer para mañana las audiciones

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Llevamos semanas planeando esto, tú mejor que nadie sabe que tenemos ya el tiempo encima, así que lo que sea que te esté distrayendo olvídate de ello, toma un café bien cargado para que comiences de inmediato con las audiciones – George se dirigió al asistente de Albert y le dijo .- Spencer, por favor ve por los modelos y diles que se preparen porqué las audiciones comenzarán en 10 minutos

\- Si señor Johnson.

Cuando Spencer salió, George observo detenidamente a Albert mientras se preparaba un expresso doble, por algunos segundos se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, lo cierto era que nunca lo había visto comportarse como si el trabajo no le interesara, de pronto con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba menciono.- Lamento mucho haberte hablado así Albert

\- Descuida George, me lo merecía

\- ¿Estás bien?

Albert sonrió de medio lado y con voz inexpresiva contesto.- Supongo que si

\- Si necesitas hablar, puedes confiar en mi

\- Lo sé George, pero creo que es algo que debo resolver yo mismo

\- Sea lo que sea, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero como dije antes, es algo que sólo yo puedo resolver

\- Está bien, como quieras, ahora debo retirarme a supervisar otros asuntos – menciono el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar al rubio decir.-

\- George… gracias por todo, eres un buen amigo

\- Cuando quieras.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba terminando de ducharse cuando de pronto recordó que había dejado a Albert en el closet, así que rápidamente se puso una bata y con el cabello todavía estilando salió para pedirle al rubio que se fuera, pero se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que el ya no se encontraba ahí, se froto el rostro y pensó .- Soy una estúpida, estaba tan aturdida por lo que pasó que me olvide de Albert.

Luego de algunos segundos tomo el teléfono para llamar a Archie y avisarle que se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero sin darse cuenta marcó al número de Albert, del otro lado el rubio se quedó perplejo al ver que Candy le estaba marcando, sin embargo se apresuro a contestar con voz serena, cuando la rubia escucho su voz se dijo con seriedad.- Cálmate, no te muestres nerviosa y di cualquier cosa.

\- Hola Albert, ¿ya llegaste a la empresa?

\- Ehhh si ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, es que sólo quería saber si nuestra cita sigue en pie.

Albert algo sorprendido respondió.-

\- Claro, paso por ti a las tres, ahora si me permites debo de apresurarme a ponerme al corriente, estoy algo atrasado con el trabajo

\- Oh si, entonces nos vemos al rato.

Después de colgar, apago el celular y se sentó al borde de la cama bastante abrumada, estaba muy confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por Albert, últimamente el sólo pensar en el ocasionaba que hiciera cosas estúpidas, contra su voluntad se comenzó a arreglar para ir al trabajo, cuando de pronto escucho que tocaban a su puerta, era Dorothy quien decía –

\- Puedo pasar señorita Candy

\- Si Dorothy, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que abajo la buscan dos jóvenes muy guapos, uno de ellos me dijo que le informara que la buscaban los hermanos Cornwell

\- ¡Cielos! Olvide avisar que llegaría tarde, diles que enseguida bajo

\- Si señorita.

Se apresuro a terminar de arreglarse y bajo de inmediato, ahí vio a Stear sentado cómodamente mientras Archie caminaba de un lado a otro con su ya acostumbrado paso elegante y ligero, pero al verla se detuvo y de inmediato fue a su encuentro mientras le entregaba un pequeño arreglo de tulipanes y con algo de nerviosismo decía .-

\- Perdón por lo de anoche, lamento mucho haber malinterpretado las cosas, debí parecer un estúpido inmaduro

\- Ya olvídalo, por cierto olvide llamar a la oficina para avisar que llegaría tarde, supongo que por eso están aquí

\- Supones bien mi querida amiga, Archivald estaba bastante nervioso cuando vio que pasaba de las ocho y no aparecías, además no contestabas el teléfono, por eso hemos venido

\- Lo siento, debí apagarlo sin darme cuenta

\- Debiste ver la manera en que me suplico Archie para que lo trajera, no estaba muy seguro de recordar la dirección de Albert, pero al parecer tengo una excelente memoria, y eso que sólo vine en dos ocasiones

\- Bueno creo que ya ha sido demasiada charla, es hora de irnos, tenemos muchísimo trabajo.- menciono Archie algo apenado.

Albert por su parte no lograba concentrarse del todo en el trabajo, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Candy, de pronto escucho una voz alterada diciendo –

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?

Albert al escuchar aquella voz, se volvió molesto y dejando su cámara le indico al pequeño grupo de modelos que se encontraba ahí que se tomarán un descanso de diez minutos, cuando los chicos salieron, Albert respiro hondo y pregunto.-

\- Terrece, ¿Quién te crees para interrumpir mi trabajo?

\- Albert creí que ya habíamos quedado en que yo sería la nueva imagen de Carissi

\- Un momento Terrece, yo nunca quede en nada ni contigo ni con nadie, solamente te hice la audición antes que a los demás, pero no te equivoques

\- ¿Estás diciendo que seguirás perdiendo el tiempo con novatos?

\- Tú también eres un novato

\- Eso es mentira, he ido a París en dos ocasiones y participado en algunas pasarelas

\- Eso es verdad, entonces te tengo noticias, entre esos novatos también hay uno que recién llego de Paris, y al igual que tu ha hecho algunas pasarelas allá, así que creo que tienes un fuerte rival, y créeme, es muy bueno

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy hijo de uno de los socios de Carissi así que no me provoques o te vas a arrepentir

\- Mira mocoso deja de amenazarme, a mi me importa un soberano pepino si tu padre es socio o no, tienes que respetar mi trabajo, así que deja de molestar y vete

\- Te vas a arrepentir Albert, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer

\- Espera, tienes razón, ya no tengo porqué seguir perdiendo el tiempo con novatos si ya tengo a la persona indicada

\- Sabía que recapacitarías, no hay otro mejor que yo

\- No me refería a ti Terrece

\- ¿Entonces a quien?

\- Espera un momento y lo conocerás.

Albert llamo a Spencer y le dijo que hiciera entrar a Neal, en cuanto Terrece lo vio sus ojos lanzaron chispas y furioso pregunto.-

\- ¿Este es el imbécil que escogiste en mi lugar?

\- ¡Terrece! ¿qué haces aquí? – interrogo Neal sorprendido

\- Es lo que yo pregunto, ¿a qué has venido?

\- ¿No es obvio? Vine a audicionar.

Albert se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya se conocían así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a Neal para decirle .-

\- Felicidades Daniel, serás la nueva imagen de Carissi

\- ¿En verdad Albert?

\- Sí, debo de darle algo de crédito a Terrece, ya que gracias a él me di cuenta de que no tenía por qué perder el tiempo haciendo más audiciones, además estoy algo cansado, te espero mañana temprano para ponernos a trabajar cómo se debe.- menciono Albert dejando a un Terrence furioso y a un Neal bastante sorprendido.

Ya pasaba de las tres de la tarde cuando Candy recordó su cita con Albert, se quedó mirando absorta los bocetos en los que trabajaba, mientras Archie desde su oficina la observaba detenidamente, ese día parecía estar distante, estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba, y estaba decidido a averiguarlo, apenas se dirigía a su lugar para invitarla a comer cuando vio que la rubia cogió repentinamente su bolso y salió apresurada apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia., pero eso no le impidió a Archie seguirla sigilosamente.

Antes de salir de la empresa Candy vio a Albert recargado fuera de su auto, su corazón se acelero al verlo, se le veía tan varonil con aquellas gafas obscuras y el cabello semirecogido, que apenas y pudo controlarse para no correr a sus brazos, mientras tanto Archie la observaba desde una esquina, la manera en que Candy miraba a Albert lastimo su corazón, ella parecía una mujer enamorada acudiendo a una cita de amor, suspiro triste al ver al rubio ir a su encuentro, y darle un breve beso en la mejilla mientras le sonreía nervioso para enseguida abrir la puerta de su auto e irse.

Fue entonces que Archie decidió que los seguiría adondequiera que fueran, tenía que averiguar cuál era realmente la relación entre ellos, así que rápidamente corrió a su auto y arranco para alcanzarlos, los vio detenerse frente a un pequeño restaurant no muy lejos de la oficina, en cuanto los vio entrar, bajo de inmediato y pidió una mesa cerca de ellos, sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero en aquellos momentos los celos lo estaban consumiendo, estaba seguro de que Albert se estaba aprovechando de la situación, y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Mientras tanto Albert no podía apartar la vista de la rubia, tenía que aceptar que todo su mundo se estaba tambaleando gracias a ella, el hombre tranquilo y seguro de sí, ahora era cómo un cachorro indefenso, no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera frente a ella, aunque trataba de concentrarse en el menú, la imaginaba sentada frente a él con aquel pequeño negligé, Candy por su parte trato de actuar lo más normal posible y mientras jugueteaba con el menú dijo .-

\- Lamento haberme olvidado de ti en la mañana, espero que entiendas que estaba bastante apenada y sorprendida.

Albert carraspeo un poco mientras decía tratando de sonar tranquilo –

\- No te preocupes, no tiene ninguna importancia, sabes que estoy acostumbrado a ver mujeres con poca ropa, no olvides que soy fotógrafo – menciono Albert mirándola fijamente.

De pronto Candy se sintió incomoda ante la mirada y las palabras de él, tenía que reconocer que sus palabras le dolieron, pero también reconoció que la manera en la miro la turbo un poco., no sabía si era su imaginación pero por algunos instantes le pareció que sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo, pero tratando de controlarse respondió –

\- Es cierto, no sé porqué pensé en disculparme, ¿te parece si ordenamos una crema para empezar?

\- Claro, elige lo que quieras.

Archie no pudo escuchar lo que dijeron, pues no estaba tan cerca cómo hubiera querido, sin embargo notó que la actitud de ambos era bastante extraña, no se veían como un par de hermanos, y no se trataban como tal, de pronto vio una figura masculina acercarse a la mesa de ellos con paso firme, y cuando se detuvo dijo-

\- ¡Pero qué gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí Albert!

\- Terrece, ¿Qué haces aquí? – contestó el rubio molesto

\- Vine a comer algo, ¿pero no me presentas? – menciono el chico mirando descaradamente a Candy

\- Ella es mi hermana Candy

\- Un gusto conocerte preciosa

\- Mucho gusto

\- Que seriedad, ¿puedo acompañarlos?

\- No creo Terrece, tanto Candy como yo en cuanto terminemos regresaremos al trabajo, así que si nos disculpas…

\- Bueno en lo que están aquí me gustaría acompañarlos, ¿sabías Candy que tu y yo seremos pareja en la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa?

\- ¿De verdad? no lo sabía

\- Eres verdaderamente hermosa, seguro que esa noche la pasaremos genial, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te parece buena idea que nos tratemos antes?

Antes de que Candy respondiera Albert dijo.- No creo que eso vaya suceder Terry, así que aléjate de Candy por favor

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Terry te lo advierto, ahora mismo mi humor no es el mejor, así que vete

\- ¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿acaso me vas a golpear?

Candy al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y que ya algunos comensales los observaban interesados, intervino diciendo .-

\- Albert, es mejor que nos vayamos, gusto en conocerte Terrece

\- Nos veremos muy pronto Candy.- se despidió Terry guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole descarado y coqueto.

Aunque Albert trataba de controlarse, sus ojos lanzaban chispas, Candy tomo su mano tratando de calmarlo, lo sintió temblar cuando lo toco mientras decía –

\- Cálmate por favor, no me gusta verte molesto, te prometo que lo voy a ignorar

\- Es que tu no lo conoces

\- Pero me conoces a mí, así que por favor ya olvídate de él y mejor piensa en algo más agradable

\- Entonces sólo voy a pensar en ti .- respondió el rubio acariciándole el rostro mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, les prometo que habrá golosinas, solo que no desesperen, todavía no es tiempo.


	6. EL PECADO DE AMARTE CAP 6

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Archie observaba atónito aquella escena, Albert estaba a punto de besarla y aunque el rostro de ella se veía algo sorprendido, para el elegante joven no pasó desapercibido que ella no hacía nada por alejarse del rubio, así que sin pensarlo se levanto de inmediato y acercándose a ellos menciono con disimulada sorpresa.-

\- ¡Hola Candy, que tal Albert, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!

Albert volvió el rostro hacia él con total incomodidad y molestia mientras respondía.- Así es Archie, parece ser que hoy es el día de las coincidencias, ¿Tú también nos quieres acompañar?

Candy notó la molestia en el tono del rubio y tratando de aligerar el ambiente dijo.-

\- Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarnos aquí Archie

\- No veo porque, salí a comer algo

\- Bueno es que tú no eres de los que les gusta comer en pequeños restaurantes

\- Eso dices porque no me conoces, pero de vez en cuando vengo a este lugar.- mintió

\- Ah, supongo que eso debe de ser

\- Archie si nos disculpas Candy y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, vamos Candy que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

El joven observo cuando Albert ayudo a la rubia a levantarse para enseguida dirigirse a la salida, Candy apenas y se despidió de él pues al parecer el rubio tenía urgencia por salir con ella de aquel lugar, dejando a Archie con un palmo de narices.

Molesto vio como Albert se llevaba al amor de su vida frente a él, volvió a su mesa y bebió con apuro algo de agua para tratar de relajarse, si por algún momento dudo que Albert sintiera algo por ella, ahora más que nunca le quedaba claro que Albert estaba decidido a conquistarla, veía en sus ojos la determinación, y si el rubio pensaba que le dejaría el camino fácil, estaba muy equivocado.

Aunque todavía faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a M&D Candy menciono dudosa.- Creo que tienes muchos asuntos en el trabajo, será mejor que me dejes aquí

\- ¿Acaso estas incomoda?

\- No, para nada, es solo que me parece que tienes algunos asuntos que arreglar con el chico que nos topamos en el restaurant

\- No es alguien por quien tengas que preocuparte

\- ¿Entonces porqué estabas tan molesto cuando se acerco a saludarnos?

\- Candy, aunque adoro tu inocencia, tengo que decirte que hay momentos en los que también me sacas de quicio.- menciono el rubio mientras detenía el automóvil con brusquedad en una calle algo solitaria.

Por algunos segundos Candy se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior, la mirada del rubio se había tornado obscura y brillante mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez Candy no se quedó quieta y salió presurosa del auto mientras se alejaba rápidamente, la verdad era que esperaba que Albert le diera alcance en cualquier momento, miro de reojo y lo observo recargado en el auto con los brazos cruzados, ¿estaba desilusionada al ver que el no la perseguía? Definitivamente si, no podía negar que esperaba ansiosa a que él se le emparejara y le dijera que era lo que realmente le sucedía, pero contrario a eso, Albert sólo se quedo parado ahí observándola, el rubio estaba tan inmerso observándola que no le dio importancia al convertible gris que paso a su lado hasta que lo vio detenerse al lado de la rubia, al parecer era alguien a quien ella conocía porqué después de algunos segundos vio a Candy subir al automóvil.

Albert vio que el auto arrancaba y fue entonces que rápidamente subió al suyo y lo siguió a cierta distancia, mientras tanto Candy le sonreía algo tímida al atractivo moreno quien con bastante alegría le decía.-

\- ¡Candy! que gusto encontrarte, ¿a dónde te diriges?

\- A mi trabajo

\- Entonces mientras te llevo déjame contarte que hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, estoy muy contento por qué algo maravilloso me sucedió, y quien mejor para compartir mi alegría que tú

\- Gracias Neal, pero cuéntame, ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Soy la nueva imagen de Carissi .- respondió el joven con orgullo

\- Oh pero que alegría, felicidades, sabía que lo lograrías

\- Gracias Candy, aunque debo reconocer que estaba algo nervioso y más porqué Albert es alguien con un nivel de exigencia que nunca había visto, sólo hay algo que me intriga

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Bueno mientras esperaba junto con los demás modelos, el asistente de tu hermano fue por mí, y me dijo que entrara al estudio, ahí vi a un chico que hace tiempo conocí en Paris, me sorprendí bastante al verlo, él es alguien muy arrogante, pero hay algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

\- Creó qué tu hermano me eligió más que nada para darle una lección a ese chico

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿acaso no te crees lo suficientemente bueno para el trabajo?

\- No es eso, sé que soy bueno en mi trabajo, tengo ya cierta experiencia, pero para ser honesto cuando entre al estudio el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso, además Albert dijo que tenía que darle algo de crédito a Terrece por ayudarlo a decidir

\- ¿Dijiste Terrece?

\- Sí, ¿acaso lo conoces?

\- Creo que sí, bueno es que hace un rato Albert y yo estábamos en un restaurant terminando de comer cuando de repente se nos acerco un chico que se presento con el nombre de Terrece, me dijo que va ser mi pareja en el aniversario de Carissi, y la verdad es que a Albert no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia que nos lo topáramos, y menos que me dijera que vamos a ser pareja en la fiesta, de hecho parecía baste incomodo y molesto

\- Seguro que era el mismo Terrece que yo conozco, a donde quiera que él se presenta causa ese efecto en las personas, bueno Candy, hemos llegado

\- Muchas gracias por traerme Neal

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido un verdadero placer, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a festejar?

\- No sé, tengo mucho trabajo

\- Anda Candy, eres mi única amiga, la verdad es que no quiero salir yo solo o con mi hermana, aunque la quiero mucho, en ocasiones me fastidia

\- Está bien

\- ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

\- A las nueve, creo que ya para esa hora habré adelantado algo

\- Entonces te veo a esa hora, nos vemos.

Albert se detuvo a cierta distancia y vio que quien acompañaba a Candy era Neal, eso lo molesto bastante, tenía el ceño fruncido y sostenía el volante con bastante fuerza, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Candy para subirse al auto de un chico al que apenas y conocía? Bajo de auto rápidamente y antes de que ella entrara a la empresa, la alcanzo y recargando su brazo en la pared le cerró el paso al momento de preguntar.-

\- ¿Se puede saber porqué bajaste de mi auto y te subiste al de ese tonto?

\- ¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué de repente te estás comportando de esta manera?

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes o sólo finges no saber? .-interrogo el rubio acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que sus alientos se juntaran

\- ¿Albert qué haces?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? .-Respondió el rubio mientras sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella la recorrió lentamente con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que la envolvía entre sus brazos, para después rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Candy estaba paralizada, un verdadero cúmulo de emociones la estaba invadiendo y no le permitía reaccionar, aquel roce de labios se fue convirtiendo en pequeños y tiernos besos, de pronto todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, sólo estaban ella, Albert y el ardiente deseo de corresponder a sus besos, era inútil resistirte, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba correspondiendo apasionadamente a los besos del rubio, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de manera involuntaria, no supo cuanto tiempo paso disfrutando de aquella deliciosa sensación hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Albert se tenso para abruptamente separarse de ella y jalarla hasta un rincón más solitario.

De pronto reaccionó y se sintió avergonzada y horrorizada por lo que había pasado, se cubrió el rostro para evitar la mirada de Albert, luego de algunos minutos de profundo silencio el rubio descubrió su rostro y tomándola por el mentón le dijo.-

\- Creo entender cómo te sientes

\- Lo dudo mucho

\- Pues no deberías de dudarlo, porque yo me siento igual, pero no puedo seguir negando que tengo sentimientos por ti Candy

\- Albert esto está mal

\- Lo sé, me siento horrible, pero necesito que sepas que me gustas, que creo estar enamorado de ti

\- ¡Cállate!

\- No Candy, no me voy a callar, necesito que sepas que no me gusta verte con otros hombres, me muero de celos al imaginarte cerca de alguien que no sea yo

\- Albert, olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir por favor

\- No quiero hacerlo, y aunque no lo admitas abiertamente ahora, hace unos momentos tus labios y tu cuerpo decían que tú también sientes algo por mi

\- Esto es horrible, es un pecado

\- Amar no es pecado

\- ENTRE HERMANOS SI

\- Pero no somos hermanos

\- Albert quiero estar sola, tengo que pensar las cosas por favor

\- Está bien, paso por ti más tarde

\- No es necesario.

Albert la vio irse apresuradamente, deseaba detenerla, pero era mejor tomar las cosas con calma, de pronto se sintió culpable, se había dejado llevar, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle a Hanna y a su padre que Candy le gustaba? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de ella o sólo un absurdo deseo se había apoderado de él al verla aquella mañana en negligé? Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, necesitaba aclarar su mente, así que decidió regresar al estudio para tratar de aclarar todo aquello.

Archie vio entrar a Candy con el rostro más que sonrojado, había llegado hacia poco más de diez minutos, ¿A dónde había ido? Tanto ella como Albert habían salido mucho antes que él, tomo el teléfono y marcó a su extensión.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Candy, ven un momento a mi oficina por favor

\- Claro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Candy tomo los bocetos que había hecho para mostrárselos a Archie, toco a su puerta y enseguida entro.

\- Perdona que no te haya traído antes los bocetos para que me digas que te parece, todavía faltan algunos detalles, pero tratare de tenerlos listos para pasado mañana

\- Está bien, veamos que tanto has avanzado.

Aunque Candy trataba de mostrarse tranquila mientras le explicaba a Archie sobre el trabajo, él la percibía nerviosa y bastante inquieta, de vez en cuando la veía mordisquear el lápiz que traía, y aunque el joven elegante se moría de ganas por preguntarle donde había estado después de comer, se contuvo para no ser indiscreto, cuando la rubia termino de explicar el concepto de modas para esa temporada, Archie le dijo .-

\- Me encanta lo que estás haciendo, seguro será todo un éxito, ¿te parece si te invito a cenar para premiar lo mucho que te estas esforzando?

\- Archie te lo agradezco pero ya tengo una cita

\- ¿Nuevamente con tu hermano?

\- No, es un amigo y me invito a festejar que va ser la nueva imagen de Carissi

\- ¡Vaya! veo que siempre tienes tiempo para todos menos para mi

\- No digas eso Archie, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, eres muy especial para mí, es sólo que cuando venía de regreso me lo encontré y bueno me dio la noticia y me invito a festejar

\- Está bien, entonces salgamos mañana a comer, y esta vez no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

\- Claro, ahora si no se ofrece nada más, me gustaría retirarme a continuar con mi trabajo

\- Desde luego gatita.

Las horas para Candy pasaron más rápido de lo que deseaba, esa noche hubiera preferido quedarse en la empresa y continuar diseñando hasta que sus manos y sus ojos ya no pudieran más, pero había aceptado ir a festejar con Neal, vio el elegante reloj de pared que estaba frente a ella y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 9:15 así que tomando su bolso se dirigió al baño a retocarse un poco el maquillaje y a sujetarse el cabello, cuando salió, vio a Neal sentado en el vestíbulo elegantemente vestido, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ya que su vestuario era algo informal, el moreno en cuanto la vio le dijo .-

\- Estas bellísima

\- No exageres, estoy igual que cuando me dejaste

\- Bueno, hace rato no lo mencione, y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad para expresarlo ahora

\- Entonces acepto el cumplido.

Mientras Candy y Neal se dirigían a un restaurant de comida japonesa, Albert se había quedado dormido en el estudio, hasta que sintió que unos dulces labios rozaban los suyos, entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio como una melena rubia cubría su rostro, casi acepta por completo el beso que ya empezaba a tornarse más que apasionado cuando abrió más los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era Candy quien lo estaba besando.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero anduve algo mal de salud, espero que esté capitulo les haya gustado.


	7. EL PECADO DE AMARTE CAP 7

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Se levanto de inmediato y alejo suavemente a la chica, ella sonrió coqueta al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, Albert trato de apartarse pero al parecer la mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, la escucho decir con voz seductora .- Ven aquí, he esperado mucho tiempo para estar así contigo

\- ¿De qué hablas Susana?

\- Sabes que desde hace tiempo me gustas, pero siempre traes pegada como lapa a Eliza.

Albert se levanto y se dirigió al pequeño mueble donde estaban algunas fotografías y las comenzó a acomodar mientras en tono serio respondía -

\- Mira Susana, creó que me has malinterpretado

\- No lo creo, hasta hace poco me invitaste a tu casa a festejar que soy la imagen femenina de Carissi y siempre sentí que había cierta química entre nosotros

\- Si, la química de trabajar, pero por favor no te confundas porqué ya hay alguien en mi vida

\- No te creo

\- No quiero ser grosero, pero no me interesa si me crees o no

\- Cómo quieras, pero dime una cosa, ¿Esa persona que ya ocupa tu corazón es Eliza?

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de Eliza afuera, y mucho menos se dieron cuenta de que los había visto y escuchado desde un principio, la peliroja estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta del rubio, pero su desilusión fue mayúscula al escucharlo.

\- No, no es Eliza, ella es sólo una buena amiga para mi

\- Si no es Eliza, ¿entonces quien es esa mujer de la que hablas?

\- No tengo porqué responderte

\- Mira Albert, de verdad me gustas mucho, y no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, esta vez sí estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiero

Albert se encogió de hombros mientras a su vez decía –

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero desde ahora te digo que perderás el tiempo, pues realmente no pretendo corresponder a tus sentimientos, ahora si me disculpas me retiro, estoy algo cansado

\- Está bien Albert, pero te advierto que soy bastante necia.

Antes de que Albert saliera, la pelirroja se escondió rápidamente tras una enorme columna mientras entre dientes decía.- Esa maldita mosca muerta me las va pagar.

Luego de ver a Albert alejarse rápidamente de ahí, sintió el impulso de enfrentar a Susana Marlow pero se contuvo, aunque en algunas ocasiones habían coincidido en las reuniones que hasta hacia algunas semanas el rubio organizaba en su casa, jamás imagino que Susana tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Albert, siempre se había mostrado algo apagada, de hecho se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que ella sería la nueva imagen femenina de Carissi, su personalidad era más bien tímida para ser modelo y actriz, quién diría que tras esa facha de mujercita recatada, se escondía un león que solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, y vaya que lo había utilizado bastante bien, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Mientras tanto Candy y Neal degustaban una deliciosa cena, y aunque la rubia trataba de mostrarse animada, el moreno podía percibir algo de tristeza en ella, así que tomando su mano le dijo .-

\- Lamento no ser la mejor compañía para ti

\- Discúlpame Neal, venimos a festejar y creo que soy bastante aburrida

\- Candy, desde que te conocí me pareciste una mujer muy bella, y debo decir que también algo misteriosa

\- ¿Por qué misteriosa?

\- Me parece que escondes algo

\- Desde luego que no, que cosas se te ocurren

\- Mira, no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo y menos quiero que creas que tengo algún interés de tipo amoroso hacia ti.

Candy lo miro sorprendida, ¿por qué Neal le estaba diciendo eso tan de repente? Antes de que preguntara nada el chico dijo –

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que de ninguna manera deseo que mi amistad te cause problemas con Albert

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Albert en todo esto?

\- Candy recuerda que soy un hombre, y desde que nos conocimos pude notar que Albert no te ve como su hermana, el tiene otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ti

\- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante locura?

\- No es una locura, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Candy, por favor, confía en mí, quiero ser tu amigo

\- No sé porqué de repente estás diciendo todas estas locuras

\- ¿Acaso piensas que no me di cuenta de que el día que nos conocimos estabas tratando de darle celos a Albert conmigo? Por eso te tome de la mano, por eso baile contigo y permití que te recargaras sobre mi hombro

\- Neal yo…

\- No digo esto para que te avergüences Candy, sólo quiero que confíes en mí

\- Está bien, no sabes cómo me siento ahora, siento que mi cabeza va reventar de tanto pensar, no sé desde cuando tengo sentimientos por Albert, se me hace tan sucio lo que siento por él, Daniel, él y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos, nuestros padres siempre se esforzaron para que Albert y yo nos viéramos cómo hermanos ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

\- El amor es así Candy, uno no escoge a quien entregarle el corazón, aunque a veces eso signifique traicionarte a ti mismo y a los demás

\- Parece que lo dices también por ti

\- Algo así, verás hace algunos años viaje a París no sólo para comenzar una carrera cómo modelo, mi principal interés fue ir tras una chica que estaba debutando en ese entonces cómo actriz, Terrece ella y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, desde que la conocí me enamore de ella, y después de algunos años de conocernos finalmente decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, ella los acepto y juntos le dimos la noticia a Terrece, sólo que la reacción de él no fue la mejor

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Resulto que Terrece también estaba enamorado de ella, me dijo que era un hipócrita, que había traicionado nuestra amistad, yo trate de explicarle pero no supe en qué momento ambos perdimos el control y nos agarramos a golpes, esa noche fue un verdadero desastre, nuestra amistad con Terrece se rompió, ella y yo salimos de su casa más que convencidos de seguir con nuestro romance, así eso nos costara la amistad de Terrece, pero ningunos de los dos soportamos el frío comportamiento de él con nosotros, así que después de dos semanas de intentar seguir con nuestro noviazgo, ambos decidimos dar por terminada nuestra relación

\- Lo lamento

En aquel entonces pensé que era lo mejor, pero luego me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, y aunque ella me dijo tratando de mostrarse alegre que tenía muchos planes, yo sabía que al igual que a mi le dolía nuestra separación

\- ¿Por qué no le pediste que se quedara contigo?

\- Porqué me dijo que se dedicaría de lleno a su carrera, así que no quise ser un estorbo, he estado al tanto de ella y por lo que sé lo hizo bastante bien, pues rápidamente se hizo famosa, también supe que se dedica al modelaje y que acaba de firmar para una importante empresa aquí, es por eso que regresé

\- Entiendo, vienes decidido a conquistarla nuevamente

\- Así es Candy, fui un tonto al no detenerla aquella vez, y ahora estoy decidido a recuperar su amor

\- Me parece muy bien, tienes que luchar por ese amor, ahora bien Neal, ¿puedo preguntar para que empresa firmo ella?

\- Para Carissi

\- Entonces la mujer de la que hablas ¿es Susana Marlow?

\- Si Candy, y déjame decirte que además de contento estoy bastante nervioso pues comenzaremos a trabajar juntos mañana

\- ¿Crees que ella ya lo sepa?

\- No, me dijo Spencer que hasta mañana nos presentaran

\- Seguro que se va sorprender mucho al verte, pero sobre todo le va dar mucho gusto

\- Eso espero, sólo me preocupa que Terrece esté aquí, pero ahora no dejaré que la culpa me impida volver a conquistar a Susana

\- Eso es muy valiente de tu parte

\- Candy… ¿Sabes por qué te conté todo esto?

\- Supongo que deseabas desahogarte

\- Bueno también, pero más que nada no quiero que dejes pasar de largo el amor por el que dirán

\- Son distintas circunstancias

\- No tanto, yo traicione una amistad, y por el sentimiento de culpa fui cobarde, incapaz de luchar por el amor, y no quiero que tú pases por algo similar, así que prométeme que te darás la oportunidad de amar

\- Sólo te puedo prometer que lo pensaré

\- Bueno… algo es algo.

Mientras tanto Albert miraba desesperado una y otra vez su reloj, pues ya pasaba de las doce de la noche y Candy no llegaba, le molestaba que Archie por mantenerla a su lado la hiciera trabajar hasta tarde, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando de pronto escucho que un auto se detenía, se asomo y vio a Neal bajar de el para enseguida ayudar a Candy, con inusitada rabia observo que el moreno se despedía de ella dándole un breve beso en la mejilla para enseguida subir a su automóvil y arrancar, salió de su habitación más que convencido a encontrarla, pero se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y decidió que sería mejor esperarla en su recamara, como un ladrón se escabullo en la habitación de la rubia y con la luz apagada espero impacientemente a que entrara, escucho como ella abría la puerta sigilosamente, era como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara de lo tarde que había llegado.

Y quizá no estaba del todo equivocado ya que aunque la luz estaba apagada, gracias a que la luz de la luna se alcazaba a filtrar por las ligeras cortinas, pudo ver cuando ella entro de puntillas para enseguida depositar cuidadosamente las zapatillas en el suelo, antes de que Candy encendiera la luz Albert se coloco frente a ella y en tono de reclamo pregunto.- ¿Te parece que estas son horas de llegar?

\- ¡AY! por Dios que susto me acabas de dar ¿qué haces a estas horas en mi habitación?

\- Shhhh baja la voz, te estaba esperando, estaba muy preocupado por ti

\- Lo lamento, pero tuve una cita

\- Si, veo que saliste con el imbécil de Neal

\- Albert, por favor …

\- Candy ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije en la tarde? ¿acaso no te importan mis sentimientos? Toda la tarde me la pase pensando en nosotros

\- Yo también Albert

\- Ja ¿En serio? Pues no lo parece

\- Pues aunque no lo creas así es, además no te imagines cosas que no son, Neal es solo un buen amigo

\- Si claro, un amigo.- respondió sarcástico

\- Albert por favor vete, mañana hablamos

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

El sentido común le decía que tenía que alejarlo cuanto antes de ahí, estar sola con él y en plena obscuridad no era la mejor de las ideas, con nerviosismo busco el interruptor para encender la luz, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo encontrarlo, a medida que los minutos pasaban su pulso parecía acelerarse cada vez más, apenas y podía controlarse, el aroma masculino de Albert comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, ambos estaban demasiado cerca, de hecho más cerca de lo que deberían ya que sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar, la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación le permitía ver la fantástica y varonil silueta del rubio, estaba tan hipnotizada por aquel acercamiento que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Albert le comenzó a dar pequeños y apasionados besos en la clavícula mientras que con sus dedos comenzaba a rozar sus pezones por encima de la fina blusa que llevaba, Candy podía sentir y escuchar la agitada respiración de él sobre ella, trato de apartarse de él ya que de seguir así seguramente terminaría por perder el control, pero al parecer Albert pareció adivinar lo que pretendía, ya que astutamente la sujeto por la cintura y la obligo tiernamente a recostarse sobre la cama, se puso encima de ella y mirándola fijamente pregunto con voz ronca.-

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Aunque la razón le gritaba que dijera que sí, su cuerpo y su corazón le decían que no, estaba realmente deseosa de seguir, quería sentir nuevamente las manos de Albert recorrerla, deseaba sus besos y su cuerpo, Albert al ver que Candy no respondía lo tomo como un no, y nuevamente comenzó a besarla, pero esta vez con más ansias.

 **Continuara…**

Hola chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado esté capítulo.

 **Gina Riquelme:** Sé que Candy es necia en sentirse culpable ya que no son hermanos, pero realmente ha de ser difícil descubrir sentimientos así por una persona con la que te criaste.

 **El broche:** Seguro te llevaste menuda sorpresa al saber que Susana es quien beso a Albert, y bueno así somos de repente la mujeres, cómo que nos hacemos del rogar, y cuando no nos siguen nos decepcionamos, espero con este capítulo compensar el entripado que te causo el anterior.

 **Loreley Ardlay:** Me encantó tu comentario de que a final de cuentas todo queda en familia, y si, nuestro rubio está decidido a conquistar a Candy, y te prometo que va hacer de todo.

 **Ana isela Hdz**. Gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor de salud, cómo podrás darte cuenta el único rival de amores que tiene Albert es Archie, esperemos que no de tanta guerrita, y pues desde luego que ha de ser muy confuso enamorarte de alguien con quien prácticamente te criaste.

Mil gracias a todas, también a aquellas chicas que anónimamente me leen y me dejan tan bellos comentarios, eso me alienta a escribir más.

Saludos =)


	8. EL PECADO DE AMARTE CAP 8

**EL PECADO DE AMARTE**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Aunque un enorme sentimiento de culpa la invadió, cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, dentro de sí se repetía.- Sólo un poco más.

Mientras Albert le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, la luz de la luna le permitió ver cómo Candy al igual que él estaba disfrutando de aquellos momentos, sentir su piel cálida mientras le acariciaba delicadamente los hombros, lo estaba provocando de tal manera, que nuevamente comenzó a besarla al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por debajo del talle para ajustarla mejor a él.

Aunque la deseaba cómo un loco, decidió ser paciente pues no quería asustarla ya que era su primer acercamiento físico, así que por un buen rato continuo con los apasionados besos hasta que sintió que Candy lo envolvió entre sus muslos, aquello le dio la pauta para comenzar a acariciarla más íntimamente, así que con delicadeza comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa para luego rozar sus pechos, su ombligo y terminar entre sus muslos, Candy se sorprendió un poco al sentir a Albert tocarla de aquella manera, su respiración se volvió más acelerada, Albert podía sentir su agitación.

Aquel juego de caricias se estaba tornando bastante peligroso, ambos querían satisfacer el deseo ardiente que ya comenzaba a quemarles, pero uno de los dos tenía que reaccionar, no podían sólo dejarse llevar por la pasión, así que Albert contra su voluntad se tumbo a su lado y se quedo por algunos segundos mirando al techo tratando de recuperar la compostura, podía escuchar su acelerado corazón, y la agitada respiración de Candy a su lado, ¿Qué decir en aquellos momentos? no quería que ella se sintiera rechazada, pero tenía que detenerse porqué de haber seguido así la hubiera hecho suya sin importarle nada, así que después de un leve carraspeo dijo.-

\- Candy… te amo, no pienses que me detuve porqué no me gustas, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.

La escucho suspirar profundamente, realmente era un momento incomodo, por algunos segundos se pregunto si había hecho mal en detenerse, Albert era un hombre muy experimentado, había tenido muchas "amigas" pero ninguna relación formal, y ahora se sentía cómo el hombre más tonto del mundo frente a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, era su primera vez amando realmente a alguien, más que entregarle su cuerpo deseaba entregarle el corazón, anhelaba ser el mejor hombre del mundo para ella, sin mirarlo Candy se levanto y sin decir nada se comenzó a abotonar rápidamente la blusa, estaba muy avergonzada para decir algo, si Albert no se hubiera detenido quien sabe lo que habría ocurrido.

\- Albert, vete por favor

\- No Candy, no me voy a ir hasta aclarar lo que acaba de suceder

\- ¿Y qué hay que aclarar cuando nos estamos comportando de una manera tan deleznable? ¿Qué es horrible y sucio lo que acabamos de hacer?

\- ¿Así es como lo vez?

\- Dios, estoy tan confundida…

\- Candy, estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo sucedió, no sé y no pretendo averiguarlo, simplemente no quiero seguir callando mis sentimientos, pero quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes

\- Está bien, ¿quieres escucharlo?

\- Desde luego

\- Siento culpa, me aborrezco por amarte de esta manera, quisiera que este sentimiento desapareciera para siempre, pero no puedo, mi mente no te deja de pensar, no sé cómo borrarte de mi memoria

\- Entonces deja de luchar contra lo que sientes y salgamos a gritarle al mundo que nos amamos.

Luego de unos minutos de profundo silencio Candy finalmente respondió –

\- ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? Por algún momento has pensando en la reacción de nuestros padres? ¿crees que van a aceptar lo que sentimos sin oponerse?

\- No lo creo, pero si los dos estamos de acuerdo en aceptar nuestra relación todo fluirá mejor

\- Albert te juro que siento que mi cabeza va estallar, no sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer

\- Candy no quiero presionarte, pero no deseo seguir callando mi amor por ti

\- Albert dame un poco más de tiempo por favor, sólo te pido que por el momento no digamos nada sobre lo nuestro

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas?

\- Sí, pero por el momento mantengámoslo en secreto

\- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

\- Que no le digamos nada a nadie y que nos sigamos tratando como hermanos

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que nos escondamos?

\- Sólo por un tiempo

\- Candy por favor, eso es demasiado infantil, además el amarnos no es ningún pecado, y mucho menos es sucio, ¿porqué hacerlo parecer así?

\- No es eso Albert, es sólo que creo que creo necesitamos tiempo para hablar con nuestros padres, con tu abuela, y tenemos que ir despacio, hace unos momentos ambos estuvimos a nada de perder la cabeza y dejarnos llevar, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos en casa de nuestra familia? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu padre o mi madre hubieran entrado? ¿Qué les hubiéramos dicho?

Por algunos momentos Albert no supo que decir, le molestaba lo que Candy acababa de decir, pero tenía que aceptar que tenía algo de razón, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si los hubieran descubierto en aquella situación tan comprometedora, la observo detenidamente y sintió nuevamente el deseo de abrazarla y besarla hasta perderse, sin embargo se contuvo y levantándose de la cama dijo.-

\- Está bien Candy, pero no quiero que esto se demore mucho

\- Es solo en lo que pasa la fiesta de aniversario

\- No quiero que Terrece se te acerque, creo que podría perder la cabeza.

\- Candy se le acerco y acariciándole el rostro le dijo -

\- No te preocupes, le diré a mi madre que no quiero tener pareja esa noche, ¿pero qué me dices de ti? Todo mundo sabe que le gustas a Eliza

\- Eso es una tontería, ella es solo mi amiga, y siempre se lo he dejado en claro

\- Eso no es verdad, a mi me parece que muchas veces has coqueteado con ella

\- ¿Estás celosa? .- interrogo el tomándola del talle

\- Si, no tengo por qué negarlo, siempre has sido muy coqueto

\- Está bien, lo acepto, pero ahora que lo pienso todo ha sido tu culpa

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- Claro, quería llamar tu atención, y al parecer me funciono.

Mientras que el par de rubios conversaba, en la habitación principal Hanna le preguntaba bastante preocupada a William Andrew .- ¿Estás seguro que es lo único que puede salvar a la empresa?

\- Desgraciadamente si Hanna, te juro que ya pedí prestado en distintos bancos y ni así se alcanza a cubrir la mitad de la deuda, además de que los intereses son altísimos, tendría que dejar como garantía todo nuestro patrimonio, no sé en qué momento me descuide para que sucediera esto, todo es mi culpa, jamás imagine que Richard Grandchester me hiciera esto, no debí confiar tanto en él, y mira que George me advirtió en bastantes ocasiones que Richard quería quedarse con todo, debí haberlo escuchado ¡Maldición!

\- Ya no te culpes más mi amor, ya verás que todo se solucionara

\- Hanna, me siento tan miserable en estos momentos… no tengo derecho a pedirles esto a los muchachos

\- Bueno primero habla con ellos y si no están de acuerdo pues ya veremos cómo salir de esta situación

\- Tienes razón, lo mejor será hablar con ellos cuanto antes

\- Entonces les avisare en lo que tú te adelantas a la sala

\- Gracias mi amor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy, esta le sonreía coqueta a Albert mientras él le daba un tierno beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que la apretaba más a su cuerpo, hasta que unos ligeros golpes en la puerta los separaron, ambos se quedaron inmóviles luego de escuchar la voz de Hanna.

\- Candy ¿puedo pasar?

La rubia miro aterrada a Albert como buscando una respuesta en él, ¿acaso tenía que esconderlo nuevamente dentro del closet? Pero Albert pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y sonriendo tranquilamente le susurro.- Ni lo pienses, no me voy a esconder

\- Candy, ¿hija estás despierta?

Albert rápidamente de puntillas corrió hacia el pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación y encendió la lámpara que estaba al lado, mientras al mismo tiempo se sentaba y tomaba algunos bocetos, y le hacía la seña a Candy para que dejara pasar a Hanna., la rubia aunque un poco aturdida comprendió y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su madre.

\- ¿Qué sucede mamá?

\- Oh Albert ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- Hola Hanna, bueno Candy me dijo en la tarde que le gustaría saber mi opinión acerca de sus nuevos diseños y como ninguno de los dos tenemos sueño, decidimos revisarlos

\- Está bien, pero por ahora dejen lo que están haciendo y acompáñenme a la sala, su padre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles

\- Había algo raro en la actitud de Hanna que hizo preocupar a los rubios quienes en silencio la siguieron hasta llegar a la sala donde vieron a William Andrew pasearse de un lado a otro con una copa de whisky en la mano, aunque el patriarca se esforzó en sonreír, Albert conocía perfectamente bien a su padre y de inmediato supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

\- Buenas noche papá, ¿sucede algo?

\- Perdón por llamarlos a estas horas, pero Hanna y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar con ustedes

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – interrogo la rubia angustiada

\- Por favor siéntense y escuchen lo que William tiene que decir

\- Primeramente quiero pedirles disculpas por como resultaron las cosas y decirles que me avergüenza tener que pedirles esto

\- Papá habla claro por favor, nos estas asustando

\- Albert, Candy, estamos a punto de perder Carissi y todas nuestras propiedades

\- ¿QUEEE? Debes estar bromeando papá

\- Desgraciadamente no hijo, cometí el error de invertir una cantidad muy fuerte en un negocio que me propuso Richard Grandchester

\- ¿El negocio no funciono?

\- El negocio nunca existió mejor dicho, invertí todo nuestro patrimonio en una empresa fantasma

\- ¡PERO ESO ES FRAUDE PAPÁ!

\- Yo no lo sabía hijo, en verdad confiaba en Richard

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? creí que eras más listo, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte engañar por ese maldito?

\- ¡BASTA ALBERT! Deja de hablarle así a tu padre, te aseguro que el ya se siente lo suficientemente mal como para que tu vengas a recriminarle más

\- Lo siento Hanna, pero es que no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

\- Albert, William piensa que todo esto tiene una solución

\- ¡Pero claro! cómo no se me ocurrió antes que el banco nos prestará el dinero suficiente para cubrir el adeudo

\- Ya consulte eso hijo, y eso no cubre ni siquiera la mitad del adeudo, además los intereses son muy altos

\- ¿Cómo dices? Eso es imposible, no puede ser que debas tanto, es imposible, Grupo Carissi es un emporio de modas, no se puede caer tan fácilmente, además tenemos muchas propiedades que son prácticamente invaluables

\- Pues cometí un grave error hijo, y hay que solucionarlo antes de que tu abuela se entere de todo esto

\- Entiendo, pero si con lo que el banco te presta no se cubre la mitad del adeudo ¿qué sugieres?

William y Hanna observaron detenidamente a sus hijos, haciendo que tanto a Albert cómo a Candy les dieran escalofríos, así que el rubio no dudo en decir -

\- No me digan que piensan pedirnos a Candy o a mí que nos casemos con los herederos de algún millonario.

Al ver qué ninguno de los dos contestaba, pero en sus rostros figuraba una mirada suplicante, Albert comprendió todo, era cierto, estaban planeando comprometerlos con los hijos de algún millonario, así que dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa dijo-

\- Esto debe de ser una broma, díganme que no están pensando en comprometernos a Candy y a mí para salvar la empresa y todo nuestro patrimonio

\- Hijo, te juro que ya busque mil manera de resolver esto pero no hay forma, la única solución es esa, la familia de Eliza tiene mucho dinero, además tu le gustas mucho a ella y bueno, creo que a ti tampoco te desagrada ella, en cuanto a Candy…

\- Deja de decir esas cosas papá, ¿acaso se han vuelto locos? ¿no se dan cuenta de que nos están vendiendo?

\- Hijo eso no es verdad

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Es sólo mientras todo vuelve a la normalidad

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, te juro que prefiero vivir humildemente que venderme, no voy a permitirles que nos utilicen, vamos Candy.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Chicas mil perdones por el retraso, pero estoy trabajando haciendo bonsái artificiales y aunque lo hago desde casa el tiempo no me alcanza tanto como yo quisiera, en ratos es cuando actualizo, así que por favor tenganme paciencia, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Feliz inicio de año =)**


End file.
